Return of the Maelstrom
by KuronoDono12
Summary: He vanished from his world, became a Jedi, Fell in love, Died in Battle and is now offered a chance to Return to his home world to save it from a coming darkness...how can he refuse when its his very nature to help people. Now with his troopers following behind him, his love at his side and some tech he is ready to save his home world...The Maelstrom has Returned.
1. Chapter 1 The Final Stand

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone I am happy to give you my newest story another Naruto x Star Wars crossover story. Now you are probably thinking that I should focus on the stories I already have published but this is one that has been on my mind for a while and wanted to get at least the first chapter out for all of you.**

 **Depending on what kind of feedback I get for this first chapter this story will either become one of my main stories that I work on or a side story that I work on when I need a break from my main stories.**

 **The main premise for this story is that on the night of the Kyuubi sealing Naruto disappears right after the Kyuubi is sealed within him. He then appears right in the middle of the Jedi High Council meeting room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant right as Yoda and the other masters are having a meeting.**

 **After getting over the shock of a child appearing right before them they decide to test Naruto's blood and find that he has a midiclorian count of around 19,000 and decide that he is to be trained as a Jedi. As the years go by he is trained by multiple Jedi Masters including Yoda, Master Tholme, and Shaak Ti who later becomes his master when he becomes a Padawan.**

 **Naruto becomes a Jedi Knight, takes part in the First Battle of Geonosis *The one that was the rescue attempt of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme*, and later the Clone Wars becoming a Jedi General and getting his own group of Clones which will be called the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corps.**

 **Throughout the war Naruto and the 909** **th** **become one of the most decorated groups in the Republic for their many successful missions, and their few casualties due to Naruto's genius tactics. Naruto and Aayla Secura grow closer during the war to the point that the two become a couple but keep it secret due to the Jedi Code forbidding Attachments, but they plan to retire from the Jedi Order after the war ends.**

 **Order 66 is issued and the 909** **th** **refuses to kill Naruto who had led them through so many missions and had become like family to them. For a month Naruto and the 909** **th** **prepare for the eventual fight against the forces of the now named Empire since they are stranded on the planet Ryloth where they had been helping the native Twi'Lek's fend off a Separatist invasion force.**

 **The attack comes in the appearance of not only Darth Vader but also the entire 501** **st** **Legion and the majority of the 212** **th** **Attack Battalion. Massively outnumbered Naruto and the 909** **th** **make their final stand and end up inflicting heavy casualties to both the 501** **st** **and the 212** **th** **, Naruto even manages to take one of Vaders robotic arms. However in the end the entire 909** **th** **and Naruto are ultimately killed. Naruto and the 909** **th** **wake up in the afterlife where they meet Aayla Secura and Kami who gives them all a second life and transports them back to Naruto's dimension above his homeworld and the story goes from there.**

 **Anyway some key things about this story:**

 **Naruto is 2 years older than the other Rookies such as Sasuke, Sakura, and the others.**

 **Minato and Kushina survived the sealing however both were rendered sterile from to much direct exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra.**

 **16 years have passed since Naruto's disappearance, and the graduation age was changed to 16 years old.**

 **Now sorry about the really long Author Note but I now present to you the first chapter of "Return of the Maelstrom"…may change the title later.**

Sitting around a fire holding a stick and cooking a small lizard was an 18 year old spiky blonde haired young man with sky blue eyes, a rather handsome face that many women would find attractive and 6 whisker like birth marks with 3 on each cheek. He was wearing a set of brown robes and pants with a set of white armor that covers his chest and the tops of his arms, with orange and blue stripes down it. On the shoulder guards of the armor there were two symbols one on each side. On the left shoulder guard there was a circle with a pair of white wings in it with what appears to be a beam of light rising up between them with a star near the bottom ***The symbol for the Jedi Order***. On his right shoulder there was what appeared to be a red swirl that resembled a whirlpool ***Uzumaki Clan symbol***.

The young man rotates the stick holding the lizard allowing it to cook on the other side when he hears footsteps approaching. He looks up to see a man wearing white armor and a white helmet. The armor covered the man's entire body and had two set of blue and orange lines on it running down the chest and on his arms. His helmet had a black visor that resembled a "T", a crest painted orange and blue, and an antenna on the right side of his helmet ***Phase 3 Arc Trooper Armor*.**

The armored man snaps off a quick salute as he stands at attention "General our scanners indicate that a large force has dropped out of hyperspace above the planet. They have also begun sending down troop transports…all of them are Imperial" he says gravely at the end.

The blonde haired man lets a small smile come across his face as he removes the lizard from the fire "Striker how many times have I told you I am no longer a General? Furthermore you know I am not one to show respect just cause of someone's rank" he says chuckling at the end of his statement.

The now named striker begins to chuckle along with him "Sorry Naruto force of habit, besides you will always be a General to not only myself but also the rest of the 909th" he says with a smile on his face as he removes his helmet revealing his dark tanned skin, golden brown eyes and close shaved head.

The now named Naruto rips off one of the cooked Lizard's legs and hands it to Striker who takes it and bites off a chunk of the meat "How big is the enemy force?" Naruto questions before taking a bite of another of the lizards legs.

Striker swallows before sighing "We estimate that it is likely an ENTRIE Legion along with the majority of another one. Considering that our forces only number around 2,500 it's a safe bet that we aren't going to make it out of this one alive" he finishes somberly.

Naruto stands up and dusts off his robes "You know Striker you and the rest of the 909th don't have to go down with me" he says offering his friend a way out.

Striker just chuckles before shaking his head "Naruto I stood by you during the first battle of Geonosis when the war began, the rest of the 909th joined shortly after and you lead us through countless battles. In all of the battles your tactics saved us countless times to the point that we rarely suffered more than 25 casualties a mission. Those who did die were not forgotten as just another soldier and were given full funerals and their names inscribed on a memorial wall that you handmade I may add. You treated us as individuals instead of clones and instilled in us that"Those who abandon a mission are scum, but those who abandon or betray their comrades are lower than Hutt shit". It was this teaching that helped us all disobey Order 66 when it was issued and stand by you now. We are not going to just abandon you now, each and every one of us is willing to fight to the death right alongside you" he says with determination.

Naruto stand there listening to everything Striker is saying and can't help but smile, his friend-no his brother in all but blood-was right, he then thinks on Order 66 and what happened.

 ***Flashback 1 month ago***

Naruto and the 909th were walking back to their campsites cheerfully after a successful mission to wipe out the Separatists droid forces attacking Ryloth. As they were walking Stiker's long distance communicator beeps indicating someone was trying to contact him. Naruto notices this and raises an eyebrow as a 6-inch tall blue holographic robed figure appears.

The holographic figure looks at Striker "Captain Striker the time has come Execute Order 66" he says in a raspy voice.

Striker and the rest of the clone's eyes gloss over for a moment as the orders register before they remember all of their time spent with Naruto and what he taught them. Their eyes regain focus and Striker glares at the holographic robed figure "With all due respect sir…Go suck a Hutt's Nuts!" he yells shocking the figure before smashing the communicator.

Naruto watches this happen in confusion before he is suddenly hit by a massive tremor in the force. He begins feeling the lives of hundreds…no thousands of Jedi across the galaxy being snuffed out one by one. The feeling knocks the breath out of him and he clutches his chest trying to breathe before falling to the ground unconscious as Striker and the rest of the clones rush to his side.

Naruto wakes up to see Striker sitting not far from him tending a fire. Naruto rubs his head and groans catching Strikers attention. Striker walks over and hands Naruto a cup of water "You feeling better General? You gave all of us a pretty good scare when you collapsed like that" he asks.

Naruto finishes off the water and takes a deep breath "Yeah I am better now Striker I was just hit by a massive tremor through the force. What was that message you received right before I passed out?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

Striker's eyes widen hearing this "General I can't say much since I don't even understand it myself but when that figure said "Execute Order 66" it felt as though my brain shut off for a moment like the engine was on but no one was at the wheel. It was then that a single thought ran through my head which was to kill you but then all of time we spent fighting along side each other and what you taught me ran through my head and I returned to normal. Apparently the same thing happened with the rest of the men since they said they experienced the same thing" he says explaining what happened to the best of his ability.

Naruto curses hearing this as it proves his hunch "That is what I was afraid of my friend" he says somberly confusing the clone.

Striker scratches his head hearing this "What do you mean General?" he asks not following Naruto's train of thought.

Naruto interlaces his fingers as he brings his hands close to his face "What I mean is that I don't think this was an isolated incident. That massive tremor I felt through the force was the deaths of thousands of Jedi all across the galaxy" he says in a monotone voice as if all emotion was stripped from him.

Striker's eyes widen hearing this "You don't mean what I think you mean right?" he asks hoping he was wrong.

Naruto sighs "Yes I think that the same individual that gave you that order also gave it to every single other clone commander stationed under a Jedi General across the galaxy…except they weren't able to fight off whatever happened to them and carried out their orders" he says sadly.

Strikers legs nearly give out hearing this as many of those clones were not only his brother by blood but also friends, and some of the Jedi were also his friends. As he tries to grasp the severity of the situation one Jedi in particular pops into his mind someone who is very precious to Naruto "Naruto please tell me that SHE wasn't one of the Jedi whose death you felt" he asks praying to al the higher powers that she wasn't for his friends sake.

Naruto just lowers his head "Striker HERS was the most powerful of all of the deaths I felt and the one that knocked me unconscious" he says in a dead voice as tears come to his upon remembering the death of the one person in the entire galaxy he cherished above all others…Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura was a cerulean blue skinned female Twi'Lek and fellow Jedi Knight. The two of them had grown up together in the Jedi Temple after one of Aayla's masters Quinlan Vos saved her from being sold into slavery and found her to be force sensitive. During their time as younglings learning the ways of the Jedi the two became fast friends to the point they nearly inseparable.

As the two of them grew older their feelings for one another began to deepen from just friendship into something that the Jedi were forbidden from …love. Unknown to the other at the time they buried their feelings for each other and went on with their lives as Padawans under their respective masters. Aayla had become the Padawan learner of Master Quinlan Vos.

Naruto had become the Padawan learner of Master Shaak Ti one of the masters who had taken a particular interest in his learning the others being Qunlan Vos and Master Yoda himself. For the next few years Naruto and Aayla would see little of each other outside of occasional times they ran into each other at the Jedi Temple. However both of them would soon become Jedi Knights at the age of 15 after undertaking the trials.

However only 6 months after the two became Jedi Knights the Clone Wars broke out after they along with 200 other Jedi were sent to the planet Geonosis to rescue recently promoted Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his young Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amedala from a Geonosian Battle Arena. Of the 200 Jedi that went only around 20 made it out of the arena alive and that was only thanks to Master Yoda arriving with the Clone Army.

However even then the battle wasn't over as the first battle of the Clone Wars had officially begun with the remaining Jedi on Geonosis leading clone troopers against the battle droids of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was during that battle that Naruto and Striker as he would later be known met for the first time.

In the 3 years that followed Naruto lead Striker and the rest of the 909th Maelstrom Corps on countless missions and soon became on the most decorated groups in the Republic Army. It was also during this time that Naruto and Aayla's mutual feelings for each other finally grew to be too much for them to bury. The two confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple but were forced to keep it a secret due to the Jedi Code forbidding attachments. However they decided that after the war ended they would retire from the Jedi Order and therefore not have to hide their relationship.

Striker walks over and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts "I am sorry to hear that Naruto I know how much she meant to you" he says surprising Naruto. Striker laughs seeing this "Oh come on don't look so surprised that I knew about the relationship between you and General Secura. Hell the entire 909th knew something was going o between the two of you but kept it secret out of respect for the both of you" he says with a smile.

Naruto sits there for a moment still shocked that not only Striker but also the ENTIRE 909th knew about his relationship with Aayla. Naruto finally recovers from his shock by coughing into his hand "Well that aside for now we need to get back to the " _Red Fox"_ and begin searching for any surviving Jedi and then go from there" he says trying to change the subject.

A frown comes across Striker's face hearing this "I'm sorry Naruto but the _Red Fox_ was destroyed" he says shocking Naruto. Stirker sees this and decides to explain "We aren't 100% sure but from what we can tell there was a secret self destruct code hidden in the ships mainframe that was triggered from long distance, most likely by the same person that issued Order 66" he says sternly.

Naruto curses hearing this, the _Iron Fox_ was their home base so to speak one of the earliest Venator-Class ships to come out of the Republic shipyards at the start of the Clone Wars. It had seen Naruto and the 909th through every battle they were ever in and had been just as much a part of their forces as anyone. Not only that it housed over 90% of their supplies ranging from weapons, rations, and ammo to transports, tanks, speeders, fighters, and bombers. It also was where half of the 909th was currently on standby since the Separatist forces that had been attacking Ryloth weren't that large. This meant that of the roughly 5,000 soldiers that made up the 909th they were down to 2,500 which was something unheard of for the group.

Naruto slams his fist into the ground at the loss of nearly 2,500 brothers in arms, men he had fought alongside, joked with, became friends…no brothers in all but blood with. It also meant that they were trapped on Ryloth and sitting ducks for the attack that was sure to come since Striker and the remaining 909th refused to carry out Order 66.

Naruto sighs "We will have a memorial service for those we lost, and then go from there since we are basically trapped here. We must also prepare for the imminent attack that is sure to take place due to you and the others refusing to carry out Order 66…thanks for that by the way" he says with a chuckle at the end.

Striker nods hearing this and gives a quick salute "Understood General I will let the others know…and Naruto don't mention it after all "Those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon or betray their comrades are lower than Hutt shit"" he says with a smirk before heading off to tell the other clones the news.

Naruto sits there for a moment before chuckling before his mood becomes somber as the last 24 hours finally sinks in.

 ***End Flashback***

Naruto is snapped out of his thoughts when he notice Striker trying to get his attention "Naruto Cham Sindula is calling again" he says holding out a communication disk with a beeping light.

Naruto sighs hearing this before taking the disk and answering the call as the 6 inch tall blue holographic from of a male Twi'Lek appears "Cham what can I do for you?" he asks already having an idea of what he is going to say.

The holographic figure smiles "Naruto my friend our sensor indicated the incoming Imperial forces and we wish to aid you in the fight against them. The Twi'Lek people wish to stand alongside those who have helped us protect our home" he says with enthusiasm and determination.

Naruto sighs hearing this as it isn't the first time Cham and his people offered to help them in the fight against the Imperials when they arrived "Cham we have been over this before I will not allow you to put the future of your entire people at stake for us. This isn't like in the Clone Wars my friend the Imperials are coming her with the sole purpose of killing not only myself but also the entire remaining 909th. Furthermore this isn't a battle for us it is a final stand since there is no way out for us. What you can do for me is protect your family and race, live on and remember us" he says with a smile.

Cham is silent for a moment as he thinks about what Naruto just said "Very well my friend I shall abide by your wishes. However you and the 909th shall never be forgotten and will always be considered Heroes to not only Ryloth but also the Twi'Lek people as a whole" he says with a smile.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Thank you my friend and it was an honor knowing and fighting alongside you…oh and look after little Numa for me" he says happily and remembering the little Twi'Lek girl that had become sort of like a mascot to the 909th during their time on the planet.

Cham smiles as he salutes with his right arm across his chest and his fist over his heart "It was an honor fighting alongside you too my friend, and I shall look after little Numa as if she were my own daughter" he says before they bid each other a final farewell and the transmission ends.

Naruto smiles at the holo-disk before using the force to crush it beyond recognition so that the call can't be traced if it lands in enemy hands. He then turns to Striker who already has his helmet back on and his twin DC-17 Blaster Pistols in his hands and nods as the two of them walk to where the rest of the 909th is.

As they reach the rest of the 909th Naruto looks around and gives each and every clone a nod and receives one in return before they get up and take position with their blaster rifles at the ready and begin following behind the two. As they reach the end of the group they stare out at the enemy of over 20,000.

Naruto whistles seeing this "Well it seems like there a quite a few of them eh boys?" he asks getting a cheer from the 909th. Naruto then pulls two silver cylinders off his belt and holds one in each hand before pressing a button on them causing a blue blade to come to life from the one in his right hand and a red blade from the one in his left hand.

Striker notices this and raises an eyebrow though it was hidden by his helmet "You are going to use "Crimson Fury" for this last stand General?" he asks a little surprised since Naruto rarely used the red bladed lightsaber.

Naruto just chuckles hearing this "Striker we are up against the entire 501st and what looks to be the majority of the 212th. That means that the black armor wearing fellow in front if them is bound to be Skywalker and from the hate and anger I sense pouring from him he has become a Sith. Besides it's our final battle so I might as well go all out and make it one that will never be forgotten "he says with a smile at the end getting a chuckle from the clones nearest to them.

Naruto then rolls his shoulders to loosen them up and begins slowly walking forward with the 909th keeping pace right behind him.

 ***Play "Soldiers/ We Are Soldiers" by Otherwise***

As they walk forward they begin picking up speed and begin to sing as one before they break into a full on run and their final battle begins. The 909th opens fire with their blaster rifles sending blue lights of death at the enemy who fire their own weapons in response. As both sides continue to charge at each other Striker pulls out a detonator and pushes the button on it setting of the hidden explosives they hid beforehand. Explosions tear through the enemy clones killing them by the dozens yet the two sides continue to charge at each other.

Naruto uses his lightsabers to deflect blast shots back at their senders as he charges straight for the black armored figure wielding a red lightsaber. He reaches the armored figure and the two lock blades "I would say it is nice to see you again Skywalker but that would be a lie" he says as the two continue to clash.

The armored figure slashes at Naruto only for it to be blocked by Naruto's blue blade "That name no longer has any meaning to me I am now Darth Vader" he says through his helmet.

Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this and slashes at Vader's arm only for Vader to block his strike "I have to be honest that is a pretty cool name…minus the Darth part of course" he says before spinning an aiming a slash at Vader's abdomen forcing him to jump back. Naruto then lunges forward with a thrust aimed at his right leg only to pull a feint and aim at his stomach.

Vader blocks the feint and slashes at Naruto's chest forcing him to leap back but Vader presses his attack forcing Naruto go on the defensive "You cannot win here Naruto you shall fall just as the rest of the Jedi Order has" he says continuing his attack.

Naruto barely managing to keep the lethal lightsaber of his once friend from slicing him to pieces manages a small smile "I know I am going to fall here Vader but I will still fight on regardless. As for the Jedi Order falling yes it has been dealt a tremendous blow but that doesn't mean that it is defeated. So long as there are people out there who believe in what the Jedi stand for they will never be truly defeated. Sooner or later you, the _Empire,_ and your so called _Master_ will be defeated and the Republic shall once again rise from the ashes, and the Jedi will return to protect it along with the galaxy" he says before launching his final counter attack.

Naruto swipes at Vader's chest only for his attack to be blocked. He then swings his red blade at Vaders left arm sever the robotic limb at the elbow causing Vader to let out a howl of pain. Vader swings his lightsaber in rage and severs Naruto's left arm at the shoulder causing Naruto to let out a howl of pain as he jumps back.

Naruto looks at where his left arm used to be then at the sparking stump of Vader's left arm and chuckles "It looks like we have "Disarmed" each other" he says with a dry chuckle only to receive silence as a response from Vader. Naruto sighs seeing this "Yeah I know not one of my best lines but oh well. How about we finish this with one final attack like we used to when you went by Anakin Skywalker?" he suggests.

Vader thinks it over for a moment before nodding "Very well one final time we shall clash and finally determine which of us is stronger" he says as he readies his blade.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Oh yeah that's right we are tied at 49 wins each" he says readying his own blade. The two stare at each other for a moment before they charger their and clash one final time kicking up a dust cloud that blocks them from view. When the dust clears Naruto has a smile on his face and is seen with Vader's red blade sticking out of his back and his own lightsaber deactivated in his hand.

Vader seeing this scowls behind his helmet "Why did you deactivate your blade and allow yourself to be impaled?" he asks enraged that Naruto would just through the fight.

Naruto coughs and some blood trickles down the side of his mouth as he manages a weak smile "Because even if you have betrayed the Jedi, killed your former comrades, and become a Sith you are still my friend deep down inside. You are just lost in the dark, but one day I feel you will make your way back into the light…Besides I miss Aayla and want to be with her again" he says a weak smile on his face.

Vader's eyes widen hearing this "You mean that you and her were…" he begins trailing off as he sees Naruto nod.

Naruto looks up at the sky for a moment and smiles "Yeah were together and kept it secret, we were actually planning to retire from the order when the war ended so we wouldn't have to keep it secret" he says confirming Vader's suspicions.

As Naruto coughs again and more blood trickles down the side of his mouth and knows his time is short "You think an old friend can ask for a dying wish?"he asks.

Vader is shocked by Naruto's question but nods "Very well out of respect for your skills I shall grant you a dying wish" he says.

Naruto chuckles hearing this as it confirms that his hunch about there still being a little of Anakin left inside Darth Vader "I wish to be cremated as a Jedi…and that you do not harm the people of Ryloth. They had no part in our battle and did not help us in anyway and there our innocents" he says.

Vader thinks it over for a moment before nodding "You last requests shall be honored go into the force in peace" he says s the light from Naruto's eyes fades and he passes on becoming one with the force.

 **Several Hours Later**

Darth Vader watches as the last of the flames that engulfed the deceased body of Jedi Knight Naruto Uzumaki die out when a clone trooper wearing the standard ARC trooper armor with Orange stripes on it walks up to him.

The trooper salutes before speaking "Lord Vader we have finished counting the losses, we suffered 9,090 casualties, and 909 wounded. All of the remaining 2,500 traitors belonging to the 909th Maelstrom Corps have been counted and every single one of them are dead" the clone says dutifully.

Vader is silent for a moment before speaking "What of their bodies?" he asks the clone.

The clone nods acknowledging the question before speaking "As per your orders a grave was dug for each of them and they were buried with their rifles sticking in the ground in front of them and their helmets resting on their blasters." The clone says before pausing "My lord permission to ask a question?" he asks the dark lord of the sith.

Vader thinks for a moment before nodding "Permission granted Commander Cody" he says to the now named Cody.

Cody is silent for a moment "My lord these men were traitors to the Empire for not following their orders, why were they given such treatment after their deaths?" the clone asks confused as to why traitors would be given individual graves instead of being left to rot where they fell.

Vader is slightly surprised by the clones question but answers none the less "While they may have been traitors at the end of their lives they were some of the most elite soldiers during the war. The missions they went on protected the Empire while it was still the Republic and ensured it's continued survival until the time was right for it to become the Empire it is now. That alone is enough for them to be buried in thy way they were. However when they did betray the Empire they did not take the coward's way out by running and hiding. Instead they stood their ground even though they knew they were going to die, they faced their imminent death with dignity, honor, and without fear. Those are the reasons why they were given such treatment in regards to their burial Commander" Vader says explaining his reasoning.

Vader then begins to walk towards his transport "Commander Cody order the troops back to the ship we are done here" he says getting a salute from the clone. Vader takes one last look at the ashes of where his deceased former friend lay before continuing on his way.

 ***Unknown Location***

Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in what appears to be a white void of nothingness. He gets up and looks around to see Striker and the rest of the 909th including those who died when the _Red Fox_ self destructed which confuses him. He then spots two figures standing not far from them causing his eyes to widen as he recognized them.

The first is clearly a clone trooper and like Striker he is wearing Arc trooper armor. However unlike the orange and blue paint that signifies Striker being part of the 909th this trooper has an almost burnt-yellow color stripes on his armor. There is also a visor on the top of his helmet in place of the antenna that is on Strikers helmet. This was Commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps…the same group of clone troopers that Aayla was the Jedi General of.

The other figure was a cerulean blue skinned Twi'Lek woman with chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvy figure with High CC-Cup breasts a thin waist and curvy hips. She was wearing a brown skin tight leather low-cut long sleeve top that exposed a fair amount of her cleavage and ended just above her mid-riff, a pair of Brown skin-tight leather pants that hugged her curvy hips and brown leather boots. On her head was a brown leather head dress that had leather strips wrapped protectively around her head tails or "Lekku" as they called.

Both Naruto and Aayla spot each other and rush to each other embracing the other as they meet with their foreheads resting against the others. Tears of joy rolled down their cheeks at finally seeing each other again.

Naruto leans back and cups Aayla's cheek with a smile "I missed you my blue angel" he says before gently pressing his lips to hers expressing all of his pent up emotions that were in him in the month since he felt her death through the force.

After a few minutes the two part to hear clapping and turn to see the smirking faces of Striker, the 909th, and Commander Bly causing the two to blush slightly as they remember they aren't alone. Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Whoops forgot we weren't along here…wherever here is" he says before the group is blinded by a bright light.

When the light dies down it reveals a white haired woman with golden eyes wearing a white kimono. The woman looks at Naruto and smiles "You are a hard person to find Naruto Uzumaki, for the last 18 years I have been looking for you since you disappeared from your dimension on the night of you birth" she says shocking the group.

Naruto just stares at the strange woman with a confused expression on the face and manages to say "Huh?" causing the woman to sweat drop.

The woman coughs into her fist to regain her composure "Allow to introduce myself my name is Hikari or Kami if you will one of the three great goddesses of the multi-verse. Now as I said for the last 18 years I have been looking for you after you vanished into thin air after the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into you on the night of your birth" she says introducing herself and once again stating she had been looking for him.

Naruto just scratches his head in confusion "Um I honestly have no idea what you are talking about in regards to this Kyuubi no Kitsune. However I was found on the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when I was just an infant" he says not really understanding what was going on.

Hikari just face palms hearing this "Okay this is getting us no where how about I just show you the world you come from, give you a brief history about the inhabitants, and explain the whole Kyuubi no Kitsune situation to you will that help?" she says getting nods from the group. Hikari then goes on to explain that he comes from a world of mercenaries called "Shinobi" or "Ninja's" and that by using a internal system of energy called "Chakra" they are able to do amazing things like breathe fire and walk on water to just name a few.

Hikari then goes on to explain how the night of Naruto's birth the Kyuubi no Kitsune one of the 9 Bijuu who are the guardians of the Elemental Nations and sadly have been misunderstood and sealed away into living people to be used as weapons in times of war. Seeing the appalled faces of the group Hikari then goes on to explain that not all "Jinchuriki" as they are called are created for such a reason and that it is sometimes a necessity to protect not only the Bijuu but also the people as was Naruto's case.

Hikari explains that the night of Naruto's birth a man came and kidnapped his mother Kushina Uzumaki who had just given birth to him and ripped the Kyuubi out of her as she was the previous Jinchuriki. The man then went on to use a special technique to force the Kyuubi to attack the Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha which was Naruto's home village. Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was forced to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto to protect the village which the Kyuubi had been destroying at the time. However after the sealing was finished Naruto vanished right in front of his parent's eyes.

Naruto rubs his temples as he tries to take in everything he had just been told "Okay so I am from a different dimension and in said dimension my home world is full of people that are basically Mandalorians with super powers. On the night I was born a mad man ripped a giant fox made of this "Chakra" stuff given physical form out of my mother and used it to attack my home village. Then my father who was the leader of said village sealed said fox inside me and I disappeared right before their eyes afterward. I then ended up on the steps of the Jedi Temple and was taken in and trained to be a Jedi. I later entered a secret relationship with my Blue Angel here and later died with my brothers in all but blood. Then to top it all off I end up reunited with Aayla and Bly-Nice to see you again by the way-in some kind of white void and meet a Goddess is that everything so far?" he asks.

Hikari nods her head "Yes that is everything so far" she answers the blonde haired Jedi.

Naruto just nods his head hearing this "Okay now the only question I have is why have you been looking for me for the last 18 years?" he says wondering why a GODDESS would spend so much time looking for a single mortal.

Hikari chuckles hearing this "It is because you the Child of Prophecy in your home dimension. You will either save and revolutionize your home world or destroy it in the darkness that is soon to engulf it" she says finally getting to the reason she had been looking for him.

Narut is shocked to hear this but then realizes something "Well that's all and good but there is just one problem with all that…I'm dead" he says with a deadpan expression on his face.

Hikari giggles hearing this "Yes you are but I am a GODDESS, I can bring not only you but the rest of you back to life…IF you decide to return to you home world" she says shocking the group.

Naruto looks to Striker and the rest of the 909th and he gets a thumbs up from Striker "I say we take the offer Genral after all the 909th doesn't abandon those we can save" he says getting a cheer from the rest of the 909th. Naruto then looks to Bly who just nods his head in agreement.

Finally Naruto looks to Aayla who has a smile on her angelic face "I say we accept the offer Naruto, after all as Jedi it's our duty to help those in need. Besides it would be nice to see your home world and we could finally be together as a real couple without having to hide it" she says before taking his hand in her own.

Naruto smiles hearing this and kisses her cheek before turning to Hikari "Well it's decided we will accept your offer" he says with a grin.

Hikari smiles upon hearing this "Very good now I also have a few gifts for all of you. For the brave clone troopers I have fixed the problem with your DNA that causes rapid aging that would have killed all of you within a decade. You now will all age normally and live have an average human lifespan" she says shocking the clones as they hadn't even known they had such a problem but were grateful it had been fixed.

Hikari then looks at Aayla and smiles "For you Aayla I have awakened your dormant chakra coils. Like Naruto your race has the ability to use chakra but never knew how to access it. This lead to your races chakra coils becoming dormant throughout all the generations" she says shocking Aayla that her race had such ability.

Hikari then looks to Naruto "For you Naruto I have this as a gift" she says before in a flash of light a little ways from them is the massive form of the _"Red Fox"_ completely restored and looking almost brand new. Hikari giggles seeing the wide eyes of the group "I present to you your ship the " _RedFox"_ she is completely repaired and still the same as she was the last time you saw her. As a bonus I have included all of the equipment and vehicles that were aboard her at the time of her destruction" Hikari states shocking the group even more.

Hikari then mentally chuckles knowing Naruto will like this next bit of news "I have also informed your parents of my success in finding you and they can't wait to see you again and how much you have grown" she says with a kind smile.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Thank you for everything Hikari and I will do my best to repay you for these gifts" he says with a smile.

Hikari giggles hearing this before pullign out a slip of paper with some numbers on it and hands it to Naruto "This is the location of a spot where you and your group can establish a base of operations away from prying eyes since your home worlds technological level is now where near what you will be bringing with you" she says.

Naruto nods hearing this as he had been to worlds that were not very advanced technology wise and had to do something similar as to not stat a panic "I understand and we will be careful with how we use our technology" he says getting a nod from Hikari. Naruto then begins leading the group towards the _"Red Fox",_ and after they all get inside and the ship is powered up and lifts off the ground Hikari snaps her fingers and they all disappear.

 ***In Space Orbiting Naruto's Home world…Now called Elemantia***

In the empty space around Elemantia a bright flash appears and when it dies down it reveals the massive triangle shaped from of the " _Red Fox"_. On the bridge of the mighty Venator-Class ship Naruto, Aayla, Striker, and Bly look out the view ports at Naruto's home world and are amazed by its beauty.

Naruot then gives the order for landing preparations to begin as he looks at the coordinates Hikari had given him. As he looks back up at Elemenatia through the view ports an eager grin came to his ace as he felt things were going to be getting pretty interesting after all The Maelstrom had Returned.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 New Home and Some Waves

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Wow I really wasn't expecting this story to be such a hit already. Anyway not much else to say except thanks for all the positive feedback, now to answer some reviews.**

 **Dragonfox123: Thank you and Naruto will likely end up meeting his parent's in a chapter or 2. I have a few things I need to do first before Naruto arrives at Konoha and meets his parents.**

 **Sharius Biology: I don't see the point in giving Aayla a "Human" figure and as for changing some of the 909** **th** **to females the same reason applies. Such changes would not help the story in any way but instead end up making things more difficult for me down the road.**

 **Lucas Brito 90834: Um I only speak English so I have no idea what you said…sorry.**

 **Zachary12: Don't worry I haven't forgotten those two stories, I was about half way done with the next chapter for Dino Sage when I received and EXTREMLY negative message about it that killed all motivation that I had to continue at that time. However I have slowly begun regaining motivation by working on my other stories so I should begin working on it again soon.**

 **Spurlinpatricksean2: Thank you Fight scenes are something I have a hard time writing and they are usually what takes up most of my time when working on a new chapter so hearing that you liked it and that my skills are improving really means a lot.**

 **UnsanMusho: I am not sure how to answer that since I am not clear on what you mean by other Star Wars elements entering Naruto's world.**

 **601** **st** **Devil Dogs: Wow that is an amazing review and I am happy to see you enjoyed the relationships between Naruto and the 909** **th** **, and Naruto and Aayla.**

 **In regards to Naruto's relationship with his parents you are correct in a sense that he is an Adult and therefore doesn't really need them. However his relationship with them will be like an average adult with their own parents, still close but not the point that they constantly need their help or support like when they were a kid.**

 **Deplexx: Thank you I tried to do something different since I have read the majority of the Naruto x Star Wars crossovers on here.**

 **Rebmul: Yes it will be a touching reunion and I wanted to do something different in the regards to Kushina and Minato being sterile. I mean you always see Naruto find out he is an Older Brother in these types of stories where he disappears the night of the sealing and later returns.**

 **Avidnarutofan: Always nice to see another review from you. Shaak Ti wasn't among the resurrected group because in Canon she survived Order 66…I think but considering how confusing Star Wars has become in regards to what is Canon and what isn't I could be wrong. However she MAY make an appearance later in the story.**

 **Now as for the problems regarding the tech that brought with them I have a few ideas on how to solve the whole power and making more issues.**

 **Finally I will be showing the time Naruto spent in the Star Wars universe in flashbacks throughout the story. I toyed with the idea about starting the story by showing his time there but it just didn't fit so I scrapped it and went with what I have.**

 **Ryuujin96: I haven't decided if it will be a single pairing or a SMALL harem so I can't say if Hinata will be included or not at this time.**

 **Coldblooded: Please refer to the response above for the answer to your question.**

 **Nakedfury: Yeah that is kinda hard to believe and I will likely go back and change that to what you suggested at some point.**

 **Plums: I have responded to your review in a PM.**

 **On a quick side note can people suggest some names for some of the 909** **th** **. I am having trouble coming up with names for some of them and would like some help.**

 **Anyway to everyone else who reviewed and I didn't respond to thank you for reviewing. Now without further ado I present the next chapter of "Return of the Maelstrom".**

Naruto was standing on the bridge of the _Red Fox_ as it orbited his home world. He was waiting for the scans of the area that would become their new home to be finished so they could begin landing. At his side was Aayla who like him was anxious to go down to their new home. As the two stood there holding each other's hand with their fingers interlaced they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and turn to see one of the 909th walking up to them.

The trooper stops a foot from them and gives a quick salute much to the two former Generals dismay and the troopers hidden amusement as it was a running bit with the troopers to keep treating the two Jedi as their generals even though they were no longer apart of the Republic. The trooper clears his throat before beginning "Generals we have completed the scan of the coordinates that Hikari gave us. The coordinates are those of a large island surrounded by whirlpools. However the two of you need to see what is on the island before going down" he says sounding grim near the end.

The three walk over to a large holographic projector that begins showing what appears to be a large village. However what shocks the two lovers is that it is in a state of ruin…and nearly all of the buildings have the same red whirlpool symbol that adorns Naruto's right shoulder guard. Naruto's eyes widen seeing this as he continues to stare at the image "Kickster how long before we can begin landing?" he asks the now named Kickster.

The trooper nods hearing this "We can begin right away Generals, Striker and Bly have just finished taking inventory of are supplies and prepping what we will need immediately after landing" he says in response.

Naruot nods hearing this "Very well inform the men that we will begin landing immediately. However the _Red Fox_ and a small crew will remain in orbit of the planet for the time being" he says getting a salute from Kickster who then begins to administer the orders over the ship wide communication system.

Naruto and Aayla make their way to the turbolift and as they step inside and begin their descent to the hangar Aayla turns to him "Naruto don't worry we will find out why those ruins have the same insignia as your necklace" she says trying to comfort her lover.

Naruto smiles hearing this as he reaches into the front of his robes and pulls out a small circle-shaped pendant on gold chain. On one side of the pendant was a red-swirl that resembled a whirlpool and was the same symbol that adorned his armor. On the other side of the pendant was his name. This pendant and an orange blanket were the only things he had been found with when he was found on the steps of the Jedi temple and were his most prized possessions. Naruto puts the necklace back inside his rubs and kisses Aayla's cheek "Thank you my blue angel" he says lovingly as the lift stops and the doors open.

The two step into the large hangar and see the 909th loading up equipment and readying the transports. They make their way over to Striker and Bly who are standing next to an LAAT Gunship. As they reach the two Naruto smiles "What is assessment of our equipment and is everything ready to begin landing?" he asks.

Striker nods hearing this "We have a total of 72 Gunships with 12 of those being LAAT/C's, 36 AT-TE's, 24 AT-AP's, 12 AT-OT's, 60 AT-RT's, 72-BARC Speeder bikes, 48 Arc-170 star fighters, 48 Z-95 Headhunter star fighters, 24 V-19 Torrent star fighters, and 36 Y-Wing bombers. Also yours and General Secura's personal Delta-7 Aethersprites along with your astromech droids have been accounted for. In regards to weapons we have enough blaster rifles and blaster carbines to equip everyone with two of each; we also have a significant number of heavy repeaters. In terms of ammo we have nearly 5 years worth of ammo including grenades, blaster packs, rockets, a few mobile shield generators, and even a stationairy one we could use to shield our new home." he says listing of all of the different vehicles they had at their disposal.

Naruto whistles hearing this "Wow that is a lot of firepower" he says impressed by their stash. He then clears smirks "Okay then let's get loaded up and down to our new home then!" he says getting a cheer from the group as they all rush to their respective stations. Naruto and Aayla get in the gunship nearest them with Striker and Bly and the gunship lifts off the hangar floor closing its doors. The pilot brings the gunship around and flies out the open hangar doors and heads towards Elemantia followed by the rest of the gunships carrying the rest of the troops and various vehicles with Naruto and Aayla's Delta-7's being flown by their astromechs bringing up the rear.

The group soon enters the planet's atmosphere and nears the coordinates of the landing zone and the pilot brings the gunship in for a landing and opens the doors letting those inside disembark. As the group takes their first step on their new home the other gunships begin landing and the troops and vehicles they are carrying begin filling out.

Naruto turns to the group "Okay men split into groups and begin sweeping the village. However stay on the lookout for possible traps and if you find something suspicious radio it in first and wait for my arrival. We have no idea what we will find and I don't want anyone taking unnecessary risks is that understood?" he says getting a "Roger!" from the troops as they begin entering the village.

When the group enters the village they are stunned by what they find. The skeletal remains of hundreds…no thousands of people of varying ages litter the ground and many buildings show signs of battle damage. The village wasn't abandoned; everyone inside it had just been killed in battle or simply butchered from the looks of some of the remains.

Naruto turns to look at Bly who is standing next to Aayla "Bly I want you and a quarter of the troops to go around and collect all of the remains. Then dig a grave for each of them and lay them to rest. If it looks like some of the remains are might be a family based on how they fell then bury them close together is that under stood?" he asks getting a nod from Bly. Bly then begins to head off only to stop when he hears Naruto talking "Oh and Bly be gentle with the remains these poor souls have suffered enough okay" he says getting another nod from Bly.

The group then begins to split off into smaller groups and go about their orders as Naruto, Aayla, and Striker make their way to the largest building in the village figuring it is likely where they will find answers as to what could have happened here. The trio reaches the building and makes their way to the main office which shows some signs of battle and the remains of a man wearing white robes with red swirls on them rest.

They begin to look around for answers when Naruto feels the force guiding him towards one of the cracked pictures of a man on the wall. He slides the picture to the side and a swirl carved into the wall begins to glow before a small red book drops into his hands.

Aayla and Striker notice this and walk over to Naruto as he opens the book and begins to read "My name is Kenshin Uzumaki the Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushishogakure (The Village Hidden in Eddies) and current head of the Uzumaki Clan" he reads with wide eyes at finding out that this village was the home of his clan.

Aayla gasps hearing this and Striker clenches his fist in anger as Naruto continues to read "I am writing this as my last entry. The combined forces of Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakureare at this time making their way across the ocean to lay siege to our village. We have prepared all we can even with the advanced warning our friends within each village gave us but I fear our end is nigh. The enemy forces number nearly 60,000 compared to our roughly 4,000. We have tried sending word to our ally Konoha about the attack however none of our messengers made it past the enemy. I have ordered the civilians into the hidden crystal shelters and am preparing myself to make our last stand against the enemy alongside my men. I leave this journal as a testament to our sacrifice in hopes that we will not be forgotten. I also leave a map to the hidden shelters as only an Uzumaki could find this journal." Naruto finishes reading and wipes some tears from his eyes before he looks at Striker and Aayla who are doing the same.

Naruto clears his throat "We need to find the shelters mentioned in this book. It is likely that the civilians have already fled…or didn't make it but we need to be certain" he says getting a nod. The trio makes their way to the location described in the book. When they reach the location Naruto spots another red swirl engraved into the ground and touches it causing a section of the ground in front of them to recede and reveal an underground tunnel. Naruto and Aayla activate their lightsabers and Stiker turns on his helmets built in flashlights and they make their way onto the tunnel.

After around five minutes of waling they reach a cave in causing Naruto to curse "Striker contact a demolition crew we are going to need to blast our way in" he says getting a nod from Striker who does just that.

A few minutes later a trooper with a robotic hand walks up and salutes "Heard you need something opened up in an _explosive_ way General" he jokes getting a sigh from Striker at the lame pun.

Naruto just chuckles "That I do Boomer please be careful though what is behind this cave in could be very fragile and I really rather not have a repeat of what caused you to lose your hand" he says.

Boomer laughs hearing this "No worries Naruto I will open this up really carefully" he says and begins to set the charges as Naruto, Aayla and Striker step farther back than they really needed to. This was due in part to Boomer, he was a top notch Demolitions expert but could be a tad bit…excessive when it came to the amount of explosives needed to blow something open or up. It was this excessiveness that led him to blowing off his right hand at one point during the war.

After a few minutes Boomer comes back and gives them a thumbs up with his robotic hand and holds up a detonator in the other and smirks "Fire in the HOLE!" he yells before detonating the explosives send a cloud of dust their way.

When the dust clears and the group stops coughing Naruto looks at Boomer with one of his eyebrows twitching "Thank you for the help Boomer" he says evenly.

Boomer just smirks behind his helmet "Happy to help General now I will take my leave" he says before walking out of the tunnel whistling a tune the whole way.

Naruto takes a deep breath to calm himself before he looks to Aayla and Striker "Well let's continue shall we?" he says before they continue making their way down the tunnel. They reach the end of the tunnel and it opens into a massive underground room and the light from the lightsabers and flashlights reflect off of thousands of crystals lining the walls of the room.

The group looks around for a bit confirming their fears as they spot the remains of hundreds of people. Naruto notices a tablet of some kind and walks up to it with Aayla and reads the writing on it "We the Uzumaki Clan shall live on through the sacred crystals in this room. We are a force that shall never fade away like the crystals themselves which exude their own force" he reads.

Naruto walks over to one fo the crystals and gently pulls it from the wall before giving it a closer look. After a moment his eyes shoot wide open and he looks to Aaya "These are KYBER CRYSTALS!" he nearly yells shocked that the key component in a lightsaber existed on his home world.

Aayla is shocked to hear this "You mean that this room is full of lightsaber crystals? How is that possible we are in a totally different dimension?" she asks.

Naruto rubs his chin for a moment as he thinks "I am not sure maybe Kyber crystals like the force exist in multiple dimensions. We are still able to feel the force in this dimension so it is not that much of a stretch to believe that there are crystals here that have absorbed some of it like those on Ilum" he says. The two then look over to Striker who is waiting for them "Striker can you have Bly's group also take care of the remains in here? I need some time to take in everything we have learned here today" he says getting a nod from Striker as he contacts Bly through the communicator on his wrist.

Naruto looks over to Aayla and holds her hand within his own "How about we go get some rest it has been a tiring day?" he suggest getting a nod from her as the two make their way out of the crystal room. They make their way past the troopers going about their business either helping remove the remains of the deceased Uzumaki, or trying to fix some of the buildings to make them habitable.

They then reach a large open area near where the Gunships landed that has been converted into a makeshift living area filled with tents. The two pick one of the tents and go inside lying down on the sleeping bag inside and hold each in their arms as they drift off to sleep.

 ***Several Hours Later***

Naruto awakes suddenly after the force told him that he was needed in a land of waves and a bridge. His sudden awakening wakes up Aayla who looks at him in concern "What is it Naruto?" she asks worried about her love.

Naruto looks down to Aayla who had been resting her head on his chest "The force has told me that we need to go to a land of waves and a bridge. I only caught glimpses of it but there will be a battle there and I will meet someone who can show me to my parents" he says kissing her forehead.

Aayla looks at Naruto with wide eyes for a moment before she smiles and kisses his cheek "Well then what are we waiting for?" she says getting a chuckle from Naruto as they get up and leave the tent.

After walking for a bit they find Striker talking with Bly and walk over to him "Naruto good to see you're rested up. We have finished collecting and burying the remains of the deceased Uzumaki Clan members. We have also begun working on either repairing the buildings that can be salvaged or tearing down the ones can't and replacing them with new ones. We have also finished clearing out a spot for the _Red Fox_ to land at some point so we can offload the vehicles that the transports couldn't carry" he says listing off what they had been up to since Naruto and Aayla had been asleep.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Good work Striker and Bly thank you for taking care of my deceased clan members" he says getting a nod from Bly. Naruto then adopts a serious expression "Striker I have received a vision from the force and we need to head to a land of waves it will also have a bridge being built. Did the scans pick up any such place nearby?" he asks.

Striker rubs his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers "Yes we did detect a nearby village similar to that description on the edge of our scanning range when we scanned the area" he says answering Naruto's question.

Naruto nods hearing this "Good we are taking a platoon and making our way there in the Gunships. Load up on ammo, along with food and medical supplies I fear we will especially be needing the latter two so fill one of the gunships with them" he says getting a salute from Striker as he leaves to carry out his orders.

Naruto then turns to Bly "Bly you are in command here while Aayla, Striker, and I are away. Keep up the work trying to repair the village and building new buildings. Also see if you can catch anything in the surrounding waters since it would help us save some of our food supplies. Finally have the _Red Fox_ scan the surrounding waters to see if they contain any of the elements we need to maintain our vehicles" he says getting a "Yes Sir" from Bly before he leaves.

A half hour later Naruto, and Aayla are standing by one of the Gunships with Striker and a platoon of troopers nicknamed "The Rangers". Naruto turns to look at the platoon "Our mission is to head to the nearby land of Waves. Once there we will assess the situation and react accordingly. In the event that we encounter hostiles shoot to stun first that way we can interrogate them for information. If they attack you are authorized to use lethal force as a LAST resort is that understood?" he says getting nods from the group. Naruto and Aayla then put the hoods on their Jedi robes up concealing their faces and step foot into the Gunship followed by Striker and a squad from the platoon.

The rest of the platoon climbs into the other gunships and the group lifts off and makes their way towards the Land of Waves. Due to the speed of the Gunships they arrive and land in a forested section. They disembark and make their way towards the village when Naruto hears someone screaming and runs off in the direction it came from Aayla and the platoon right behind him.

Naruto reaches the he heard the scream come from and arrives just in time to see a man raise a sword in preparation to kill a woman. He immediately garbs his lightsaber and activates it the blue blade coming to life with a _snap-hiss_.Naruto swings cleaving through the man's arm severing it at the elbow. The man's severed arm falls to the ground and he starts to scream only to be struck from behind by a blue ring of light causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Naruto deactivates his lightsaber and looks to see Aayla walking up with the platoon of troopers and sees the barrel of one of Strikers blaster pistols smoking "Good shot Captain, have a squad take this man for interrogation find out all he knows…Oh and tell them NOT to hold back" he says with a dangerous tone near the end as he can't stand the hurting of innocents.

Striker nods and issues the orders as 4 troopers walk up and begin dragging the unconscious man away. Naruto then turns to look at the shocked face of the woman he just saved "Are you okay miss?" he asks.

The woman sits there shocked by all that has just taken place before she snaps out of her daze "Yes I am thank you for the help…but who are all of you?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles hearing this and lowers his hood revealing his face and Aayla does the same "I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki, this is my girlfriend Jedi Master Aayla Secura, and behind me is Captain Striker and a portion of the 909th Maelstrom Cops." He says introducing everyone.

The woman is shocked by the appearance of the one named Aayla but gets over it quickly when she realizes she hasn't introduced herself "My name is Tsunami and I thank you for saving me" she says getting up from the ground and dusting herself off.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Don't mention it, now can you tell me what is happening in your village?" he says.

The woman nods and begisn to tell how a tyrant named Gato of Gato Shipping Industries came to the village a year ago and has essentially taken over the village and the surrounding waters. Tsunami then goes on to explain how her father is building a bridge that would link the Land of Waves with the Land of Fire and remove their dependency on the surrounding waters. She then explains that Gato wouldn't stand for this and sent assassins after her father to the point that he has gone to Konoha to request protection while he finishes the bridge.

Naruto clenches his fist as he listens to Tsunami go on and on about everything Gato and his thugs has done "Tsunami I swear that not only myself but also the 909th will free your home from the tyranny of Gato" he says getting nods from the platoon of troops.

Naruto then turns to the platoon "I want two squads to head out and keep an eye out for Tsunami's father and the shinobi from Konoha. The shinobi will be wearing a headband with a metal plate that has a swirl-like leaf engraved on it. The rest of you will patrol the village and round up all of Gato's thugs interrogate them afterwards…execute them. However you will also begin distributing the food and medical supplies we brought with us to the people of Wave." he says giving out his orders and getting a Salute from the platoon who leaves to carry out their orders.

Aayla is a little shocked that Naruto would issue the order to execute Gato's thugs so easily but after all the atrocities she had heard they have been committing she agrees with him…death is what they deserve.

Naruto turns back to Tsunami "Now how about we get you home?" he says getting a nod from Tsunami as she leads them to her house.

As they were walking Aayla leans over to Naruto to whisper "Since when are we Jedi Masters?" she asks.

Naruto just chuckles quietly "Well I figured that since we dound those Kyber crystals and can feel the force here that there is a chance that there might be force sensitive people on this planet. That being the case it is our duty to instruct the in the ways of the Jedi and build our own Jedi Order. It only makes sense for the two of us to be Jedi Masters then right?"he whispers back. Naruto then gets a devilish idea "Or is there something wrong with my logic _Master_ Secura?" he whispers seductively in her ear.

Aayla shudders slight and a small blush adorns her cheeks before she gets a seductive smirk "Nothing is wrong with your logic _Master_ Uzumaki" she purrs seductively into his ear getting a shudder from him and a slight blush adorns his own cheeks as the group continues on their way to Tsunami's house oblivious of the conversation between the two lovers.

 ***A Week Later***

A week had passed since the arrival of Naruto, Aayla and the troopers and in that week they had been very busy. The troopers had been rounding up Gato's thugs and interrogating them before executing them. The food and medical supplies that they brought had been distributed to the people of Wave to which they were extremely grateful for. They had also been keeping a look out for Tsunami's father who was named Tazuna apparently along with the Shinobi from Konoha.

All in the entire entire group had become somewhat of celebrities around the land of waves for all they had done. Aayla had especially become popular as the children of wave just loved sending time with her. They even thought of her as some kind of blue angel that descended from the heavens to help them in their time of need. This of course got a laugh out of Naruto and Striker since it actually wasn't that far off since they did technically come from off world.

 ***With the group of troopers looking out for the Konoha Shinobi***

The troopers are keeping watch as they had been doing for the past week when they hear voices and head towards the location. When they reach the location they see an old man matching the description of Tsunami's father Tazuna, along with one adult and three teenagers who look no older than 16 all wearing the headband signifying they are from Konoha.

The troopers step out from from behind the trees causing the shinobi to get into denfesive stances. The leader of the squad steps forwards with his hands raised showing he means no harm "Are you the Tazuna the bridge builder and father of Miss Tsunami?" the leader asks.

Tazuna raises an eyebrow hearing this "Depends on who is asking?" he responds warily given the events that have taken plave the last few days.

The lead trooper removes his helmet showing his dark tanned skin golden brown eyes and close shaved head, he also has a "9" tattoo on his right temple "I am CT-9099 "Nines" we have orders to safely escort you and the Konoha shinobi to your house wear your daughter and our General is waiting to speak with you and the leader of the group from Konoha" he says surprising the group.

Tazuna looks over to the silver haired man wearing his headband like an eyepatch "Do you think we should trust them Kakashi-san?" he asks the leader of the Konoha group.

Kakashi thinks it over for a moment before deciding to trust his gut "My gut is telling me they mean us no harm so I say we go with them" he says getting a nod from the black haired boys and the pink haired girl that make up Team 7.

The group then follows Nines and his fellow troopers as they make their way to the village and Tazuna's house. When they reach the village Tazuna and the shinobi from Konoha are shocked by the state of the village and its people. The people are walking around with smiles on their faces, kids are playing with sticks that look like the weapons the troopers are carrying and pretending they are like the troopers. Troopers are seen patrolling and helping out anyone they see that needs help and handing out food and medical supplies.

The group continues on their way with people waving at the troopers here and there until the troopers see and figure wearing a brown hooded robe that hides his face kneeling down by a young boy wearing a hat.

Tazuna recognizes the boy as his grandson Inari and is about to rush to his side when the troopers escorting them stop and snap to attention "General we have located and escorted Tazuna and the Konoha shinobi as per your orders" Nines says.

The brown robed figure stands up and turns to the group his hood hiding his face "Very good men that will be all for now feel free to get something to eat and some rest, as it must have been tiresome out in the woods for a week" he says getting a "Thank you sir" from the troopers before they leave.

The hooded figure then looks to the group and they can see a small smile on his face as he reaches up and lowers his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks getting wide eyes from Kakashi. The blonde young man then smiles "Allow me to introduce myself I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki…and I have been looking forward to meeting you" he says with a foxy smile.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Tyrant's Fall and Reunion

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello again everyone I am really happy with how much of a success this story is so far. While it is not at the level that I had hoped it would be by this point I still am happy with it, Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Rebmul: Thank you**

 **UnsanMusho: There is only 1 possible character from the Star Wars universe that MIGHT appear in Narutos dimension and that is Shaak Ti. As for Force users that is complicated since I do plan on SOME people of Naruto's dimension to be force sensitive along with Naruto and Aayla possibly creating their own version of the Jedi Order that would be more of a Grey Jedi Order.**

 **Inuboy86: Thanks and I figured it would be pretty obvious that Wave would join Naruto and Aayla's new growing domain…I should really think of a name for it.**

 **Spark681: Yep I can't say much but I will say that Minato and Kushina will meet Naruto when he goes to Konoha after the business in Wave is concluded.**

 **Plums: I will say that events like the Wave mission and Chunin Exams story arcs are tiring to read but just because I will be doing them doesn't mean that I won't be changing them significantly. Also just because I include those two arcs doesn't mean that the additional story arcs are guaranteed to show up.**

 **Naruto and Aayla are not 16 they are 18 just to point that out. Also just because they are in the same age group as say the Genin DOES NOT mean that the Genin are ANYWHERE near Naruto and Aayla's skill level. Aayla's skill level is EASILY around Elite Jonin level in her lightsaber skills alone but adding in her force abilities it boosts her up to around Low-Mid Kage Level. Naruto on the other hand could EASILY beat Minato and Jiraiya at the SAME time…If Minato didn't use the Hirashin of course.**

 **In all honesty the only reason that Minato is even considered Kage-Level and could even challenge Naruto is because of the Hirashin but remove that and he is Barely Elite Jonin in my mind and would EASILY be defeated by Naruto using his Lightsaber skills ALONE not mention if he brought his force powers into the mix.**

 **Naruto and Aayla WILL NOT enlist as shinobi to learn about their Chakra abilities. I plan on having Kushina travel back to Naruto and Aayla's new home…Really should think of a name for it...shortly after they are reunited to not only get to know each other better but also teach them in their chakra abilities.**

 **As to what Kami said to Minato and Kushina about her finding Naruto all I will say is that she told them he was found and not much else.**

 **Avidnarutofan: Thanks and as to the last part of your review you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Qwertypous: I see your point but in my mind a blaster bolt travels faster than ANY shinobi likely under the rank of Mid-Jonin so they would have a REALLY hard time avoiding them in the first place. Even then the troopers are not completely out of the fight as you will see later in the story.**

 **Firem78910;: Thanks and as for your story I am not a big fan of RWBY but I will give it a look.**

 **601** **st** **Devil Dogs: Wow another huge review where to start…They will be GREY Jedi and the code will be changed to allow relationships…The Uzu Republic does sound like a pretty good name so I may use it.**

 **In regards to Aayla and the possibility of her sharing Naruto if I do make it a VERY SMALL harem I have to disagree with you. While yes it would take some getting used to I think that if there was a girl who GENUINELY loved Naruto she may give them a chance and share him with said girl. You have to remember that she is a Twi'Lek and when it comes to relationships they can considered the most open minded of all the species in the Star Wars universe.**

 **In regards to the whole true mother-son relationship thing I plan on BOTH Shaak Ti and Kushina playing that role…however there will be times when Kushina will get somewhat Jealous of Shaak Ti since she was such a big part of Naruto's life growing up.**

 **As for the whole Naruto marching to Konoha with his army I won't be using that for the initial meeting between Naruto and his parents. However I do plan on something happening in the near future likely after the Chunin Exams that will be VERY similar to what you described.**

 **Also as a little side note it would really help if you would break your reviews up into paragraphs regarding each specific thing you want to say. I appreciate your reviews but it is just kind of hard to read them when they are a single wall of text.**

 **Reven 6666: I understand what you are saying but I am sticking by it. You have what could be considered gods in the form of THE ONES which are the basically the living embodiment of the force so why is it hard to believe that Kami interfering by bringing Naruto, Aayla, the 909** **th** **and some tech before her and then sending them to Naruto's dimension.**

 **XxWildGeartXIIIxX: Thanks in regards to Naruto retaliating against Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa I would have to say no he won't. It was in the past and if Naruto were to retaliate it would be considered Revenge which goes against even the Grey Jedi Code. However that does not mean that he will sit back in regards to it, he will instead be on guard regarding Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa in the event they try anything which would be a HUGE mistake on their part.**

 **Naruto and his people will Kind of revive Uzu in a sense that they are colonizing the area that Uzushio resided. Now in regards to the people basically accepting Aayla's appearance you pretty much answered your own question. They live in a world where people can do things and have appearances that could be considered supernatural or ALIEN in a sense so it's not that surprising to them that she has head tails or tentacles on her head.**

 **To everyone else who reviewed that I didn't respond to I would like to say thank you for the support.**

Kakashi stared in disbelief and shock and the blonde haired man standing before him. The spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks confirmed that the man was the missing son of his sensei. Kakashi snaps out of his stupor after a moment "Naruto is that really you?" he asks confusing his team.

The pink haired girl stares at the shocked face of her sensei "Kakashi-sensei who is this person?" she asks wondering how her sensei knew him.

Kakashi looks down to one of his students "Sakura this young man is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the missing son of Hokage-sama. On the night of his birth 18 years ago after the Kyuubi attack he disappeared right in front of his parents eyes" he explains.

The boy with the black hair resembling the rear end of a duck raises an eyebrow "How the hell could he have disappeared right in front of his parent's eyes? Also why has no one ever said anything about a lost son of the Hokage?" he questions finding the story ridiculous.

Kakashi glares slightly at the young teen hearing the disrespect in his tone "Sasuke you will drop that attitude this minute or I will report you for disobedience. As to how he could disappear in front of his parent's eyes it is believed to have something to do with a classified circumstance. As to why it has never been mentioned before it is out of respect for Hokage-sama and his wife Kushina-sama. Not only did their only child vanish less than an hour after his birth but they were also rendered sterile from over exposure to the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra" he says in a stern voice.

Naruto who had been standing off to the side listening to the group talk amongst themselves raises an eyebrow "I think my disappearance had something to do with my father sealing the Kyuubi in me. I hypothesize that something happened with the seal that transported me to the dimension I grew up in" he says causally shocking the group.

Kakashi stares at Naruto in shock that he knew about the Kyuubi, while his team stares in shock that the Kyuubi wasn't defeated but instead sealed within him. Kakashi manages to find his voice and asks "Wait you know about the Kyuubi being sealed within you?" he says with a shaky voice.

Naruto scratches cheek hearing this "Well yeah Hikari told me about the whole situation before she brought me and the others back to life and transported us back to this dimension" he says casually once more shocking the group.

Kakashi stares in disbelief once more "Who is Hikari and what do you mean brought you back to life?" he questions.

Naruto raises and eyerbrow "Oh that's right you don't know her real name. Hikari is Kami's real name and as for what I meant by she brought me back to life that is pretty self explanatory…I died in the dimension I grew up in" he says once more sounding as if he was talking about something casual like the weather. The group from Konoha is shocked even more hearing this causing Naruto to sigh "How about we head to Miss Tsunami's house and I will explain more there?" he suggest as the group then makes their way to Tazuna's house.

As the group walks Sakura notices the men wearing the white armor "Um Naruto-san who are all the people wearing the white armor?" she questions.

Naruto smiles hearing the question "They are all part of the group I lead the 909th Maelstrom Corps formerly of the Galactic Republic, and my brothers in all but blood" he says explaing who they are.

Kakashi's eyes widen hearing this "You mean that all this men follow you?" he asks a little shocked that his sensei's son had so many men under his command.

Naruto laughs here "Oh that's a good one this is only a SMALL portion of the 909th. The 909th consists of over 5,000 soldiers" he says with a smile. The group from Konoha is shocked to hear that Naruto has over 5,000 soldiers under his command.

As they continue to make their way towards Tazuna's house one of the trooper's walks up to Naruto and salutes "General we have rounded up the last of Gato's men and finished interrogating them. They have been gathered in the public square" he reports.

The eyes of Tazuna and the group from Konoha widen hearing this as Naruto just smiles "Very good Trapper lead the way" he says getting a nod from Trapper who begins leading the group to the village square where a crowd has gathered. The crowd notices Naruto and begins to cheer seeing the man who had helped their home so much in such a short time.

Naruto smiles seeing this and waves as he makes his way to a platform upon which 5 men are kneeling bound in ropes. Standing behind the men are 5 troopers with their blaster rifles held at attention. Naruto sees the men kneeling and narrows his eyes before turning to the crowd "People of Wave I am happy to present you the last of Gato's thugs that plagued your home!" he says getting a cheer from the crowd.

As the crowds cheers die down Naruoto begins again "These men have crimes consisting of but not limited to Murder, Extortion, Theft, and Slavery! These crimes combined with their various other crimes justify their execution. However I leave their ultimate fate up to you the people as this is your home do they live and possibly go on to commit more crimes or do they die!" he yells.

The crowd hearing this narrows their eyes and begins to chant "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" over and over before Naruto raises his hand to silence them.

After the crowd quiets down Naruto says "Very well you the people have spoken their sentence is DEATH!" he then turn to the troopers who one by one level their blaster rifles behind the heads of the condemned men. Naruto raises his hand before singing it down as the first trooper fires blasting a hole in the now dead man's head.

Naruto repeats this process three more times as three more men are executed. The last man glares at Naruto "You won't get away with this Gato and the rest of his men will come and kill all of you!" he yells.

Naruto holds off giving the signal for a moment before smirking "Let him come his fate shall be the same as the rest of his men…DEATH!" he yells before lowering his hand and giving the signal to end the man's life which the trooper does with a blaster bolt through the skull.

Naruto then turns to the crowd of people "This is the fate of those who side with a Tyrant like Gato. I swear to all of you that when he comes with his men all he will receive is JUSTICE for his crimes!" he yells getting more cheers from the crowd. Naruto then walks off the platform towards the group from Konoha and Tazuna.

Tazuna looks at Naruto in a little shock "Just what the hell has been happening since I left?" he asks.

Naruto smiles hearing this as he motions for the group to follow him which they do "My troops and I arrived a week ago after I received a vision from the force that we would be needed here and I would meet someone who could introduce me to my parents. When we arrived I saw one of Gato's thugs about to kill Tsunami and intervened. After she told us what had been happening in Wave I decided to help and since then my troops and I have been distributing food and medical supplies along with rounding up, interrogating, and executing all of Gato's thugs" he says explaining what has been happening.

The group is shocked to hear this and before long arrive at Tazuna's house which has two troopers standing guard by the door. The troopers seeing Naruto approaching salute "Welcome back General" they say.

Naruto nods in acknowledgement "At ease men, have there been any incidents?" he asks.

The trooper on the left shakes his head "No sir all has been quiet, General Secura arrived moments ago and from what we can tell has been helping Miss Tsunami prepare dinner" he says.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Good to hear and thank you for you hard work. Feel free to go get something to eat yourselves something to eat if you want I imagine that you must be pretty hungry" he says getting a nod from the troopers you walk off to do just that.

The group enters the house to hear Tsunami and another person who they can tell is female by the persons voice cooking dinner "Miss Tsunami we are back and your father has arrived" he says alerting them the women in the kitchen of their arrival.

A moment later Tsunami walks and smiles before walking over and giving her father a hug "Tou-san I am happy you are back safely" she says releasing her father from the hug.

Tazuna smiles "It's good to be back Tsunami although I have to say I am rather shocked by the state of the village compared to how it was when I left" he says.

Tsunami nods "It is all thanks to Master Uzumaki, Master Secura and their men" she says happily.

Tazuna raises an eyebrow hearing the way Tsunami announced Naruto's name "Who is Master Secura?" he asks before the group notices another woman step out from the kitchen. The group is shocked by the woman's appearance as she has blue skin and what appear to be two tails protruding from the back of her skull.

Naruto walks over to the woman and gives her a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist and stand by her side "Allow me to introduce Aayla Secura a fellow Jedi Master…and my lover" he says with a smiles shocking those who didn't already know.

Aayla smiles and bows her head slightly "It is a pleasure to meet all of you" she says.

Kakashi stares at the woman in shock by not only her appearance but also the fact that she is in a relationship with Naruto "Hello I am Kakashi Hatake Jonin of Konoha, and this is my team Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai" he says introducing himself and the teens with him who nod when their name is called.

Naruto nods hearing this "Well how about we have something to eat" he suggests getting nods as he, Aayla, and Tsunami go into the kitchen to grab the food.

A few minutes everyone including Tsunami's son Inari is seated at the and eating their food when Kakahsi looks to Naruto "Naruto I have to ask where have you been the last 18 years? No matter where everyone looked there was no sign of you" he asks.

Naruto lets a small smile come to his face "I am not surprised since I was not even in this dimension" he says shocking everyone. Naruto sighs before continuing "From what I have gathered after I disappeared I ended up on the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant" he says confusing the group.

Sakura raises an eyebrow hearing this "What is the Jedi Temple and where is Coruscant?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "The Jedi Temple is the home to the Jedi Order the peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic. Now as for where Coruscant is it is a planet in the Galactic Republic or to be more precise it is the center of the Republic since it is where the Galactic Senate and many other important groups are located" he says before reaching into his robes and pulling out a disk shaped device.

Naruto sets the disk shaped device on the table and pushes a button causing the device to emit a light that then projects what looks very similar to so kind of map in the air. Everyone besides Naruto and Aayla are amazed by the device getting a chuckle the two. Naruto then points to one dot in particular in the center of the map "That is the planet Coruscant and all the other dots are other planets that make up the Galaxy of where I ended up" he says.

The group is amazed hearing this as there are hundreds if not thousands of planets in the map. Naruto smiles before continuing "Anyway I ended being raised in the Jedi Order after they found at that I was force sensitive and began learning the ways of the Jedi and how to use the force" he says catching the groups interest.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "What is the "Force"?" he questions wondering what it was.

Naruto chuckles hearing the question "Now that is a question that many have tried to answer over time but none have fully answered" he says mysteriously before continuing "The force surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the universe together. It can be used for great good or terrible evil depending on the wielder. However it is generally broken up into two sides the first being the Light Side used by the Jedi to bring peace, harmony, and understanding. Then there is the Dark side used by the Sith to bring chaos, destruction, and death" he explains.

Sakura raises an eyebrow "Wait you said that it is generally broken up into two sides the Light and the Dark, does that mean that there is a third side?" she asks finding the way he worded his explanation odd.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Very observant of you to notice that Sakura. To answer your question though yes there is a third side to the force the Grey Side. The Grey side is a combination of both the Light side and the Dark side of the force wielded in harmony. It has the strengths of both but the weaknesses of either and is easily the most difficult of the three to utilize. This is due to the near constant focus that needs to be maintained otherwise you could easily succumb to the dark side. Both Aayla and myself are Grey Jedi meaning we use the Light and sometimes the Dark side of the force to an extent at times" he once more explains.

The group nods their heads in understanding as Naruto continues his tale "Anyway during my learning I met Aayla and we became friends and were nearly inseparable. However as we got older we were separated when we became Padawans to our respective Masters. A Padawan is basically like yourselves and a Master is like said Padawans teacher like Kakashi is to you three" he says explaining the terms.

Naruto sighs before continuing "For the next few years Aayla and I barely saw each other except for the occasional times we ran into each other at the Jedi Temple. However at the age of 15 we underwent the trials and reached the rank of Jedi Knight, but it was six months later that everything changed and it was the beginning of the end so to speak" he says somberly.

Aayla puts her hand over the tops of Naruto's in support as she continues where he left off "A group of systems broke off from the Republic and became the Confederacy of Independent Systems and later declared war on the Republic" she explains shocking the group.

Aayla sighs before continuing "The Republic at the time had no forces to defend themselves with since for the last 1,000 years there had been peace and in the time the defense budget was reduced more and more to the point it was nearly non-existent. However at the time hope appeared in the form of the Clone Troopers like the ones you have seen with us. The Clone troopers were just that soldiers that were cloned from the DNA of a specific person and that rapidly grown and trained in a fraction of the time it would take to draft and train an army" she says shocking the group once more at the astonishing feat.

Naruto picks up from where Aayla left off "For the next 3 years Jedi lead the Clones into battle after battle against the droid forces of the Confederacy or "Separatists" if you will. In that three years thousands of Jedi lost their lives along with likely millions of clone troopers" he says once again shocking the group.

Sakura then thinks of something "What are Droids?" she asks.

Naruto sighs "Droids are basically machines that are programmed to do a variety o tasks ranging from those who are programmed to be helpers around the house, to those designed for battle and combat. The Separatists used Battle droids for its army, they were cost effective to manufacture, could be produced rapidly meaning a near endless supply of new troops, and never tired unlike the Republic forces. However they suffered from limited programming meaning they really weren't that smart and were only really effective when sent out on LARGE forces to basically overwhelm the enemy with sheer numbers" he explains. The group nods hearing this while inwardly terrified of facing such a foe.

Naruto then clenches his fist "It was near the end of the war and the Republic was on the verge of victory when IT happened. The Separatists were on the ropes and had just lost two of their leaders due to the deaths of General Grevious, and Count Dooku who was a former Jedi turned Sith Lord. However unknown to everyone at the time the whole war had been a giant trap planned out by the Sith to destroy the Jedi Order and take control of the Galaxy" he says leaving the group speechless.

Aayla rubs the back of Narutos hand in support as he continues "The Sith Lord Darth Sidious turned out to be Chancellor Palpatine who was basically the Leader of the Galactic Senate. He orchestrated the whole war and then when the time was right…he ended it. He apparently had a secret order called "Order 66" instilled into the brains of the Clone troopers during their growth. When he issued this order it forced the Clones to carry it out…and kill the Jedi leading them" he says grimly.

The group gasps hearing this at the thought of the very troops that the Jedi fought alongside being forced to turn on them and kill them.

Aayla sighs "The Jedi never saw it coming and thousands of them all across the Galaxy were butchered by their own troops. I was among those that were killed when my own troopers turned on my. However the clone commander under my command named Bly fought the mind control and tried to warn me but it was too late and he was killed by his own brothers trying to warn me" she says sadly.

Naruto clenches the hand not being held by Aayla in remembrance of that moment "My own troops also received the order but were able to fight its control thanks to the bonds we formed in the three years that we fought side by side. However it was at that time that I felt the death of the thousands of Jedi through the force and it made me blackout" he says.

Tsunami who like Sakura has tears in her eyes manages to find her voice "What do you mean you could feel their deaths?" she asks fighting back the sobs.

Narut smiles weakly "It is like I said the Force connects us and those you can wield it are able to sense various things using it. This ranges from sensing possible danger, emotions, all the way to the death of fellow force users" he says stunning the group at just what that means.

Naruto continues his story "I woke up several hours later and after taking in everything that happened began to decide what to do but found out that the transport that myself and the 909th used to get to the world we were on was destroyed effectively stranding us there. We were basically sitting ducks for the enemy force that was bound to show up to deal with not only myself but also the 909th since they were effectively traitors for not carrying out their orders. It was a month later that the enemy arrived 20,000 strong compared to our force of 2,501 including myself" he says shocking the group at the odds.

Naruto smiles wistfully "We knew that we weren't going to make it out alive so we resigned ourselves to go down fighting and take as many of them with is as possible. In the battle that ensued I fought against the leader of the enemy forces a Sith lord named Darth Vader who was until recently a Jedi and good friend of mine named Anakin Skywalker" he says shocking not only the group but also Aayla as Naruto hadn't told her the details of his final battle yet.

Naruto continues to smile wistfully as he tells his story "The two of us clashed and after a battle that was one for the history books I threw the fight and allowed myself to be impaled on his blade" he tells once again shocking the group. Naruto chuckles before closing his eyes "Vader was just as shocked as all of you are but I explained to him that I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive…and I missed Aayla and wanted to be with her again" he says giving Aayla a kiss on the back of her hand.

Naruto chuckles a little "I said my final words to him, died, and later woke up in a white void with all of my men including those that died when our transport blew up, and was reunited with Aayla and her clone commander Bly. Then Kami appeared before us gave a whole speech about how she had been looking for me, gave us the choice to come back to life if I returned to this dimension and after doing so here we are" he says sounding rather casually near the end in regards to having met THE KAMI!

The group just sits there with their jaws hanging open at upon hearing that Naruto and his group met KAMI! Sasuke is the first to recover "Wait you mean that you met KAMI as in the GOD and she is a woman?" he asks.

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion "Um yeah, and of course Kami is a woman after all woman are stronger than man take childbirth for example" he says really unsure of why it is so hard to believe that Kami is a woman.

Sakura sits there for a moment before yelling "HELL YEAH KAMI IS A WOMAN!" nearly deafening everyone.

After the ringing in everyone's ears stops Naruto stand up with Aayla "Well if that is all for tonight I think we will go to bed for the night" he says before he and Aayla head upstairs to do just that leaving the rest of the group to take in everything they just learned.

 ***One Week Later***

It had been a week since the arrival of Kakashi's team and not much had happened. Tazuna worked on the bridge with his workman and part of the 909th helping sped the contrustion up quickly to the point that it would be finished in a few days. Kakashi had spent time training his team after informing Naruto and Aayla about their encounter with Zabuza Momochi a missing Nin from Kirigakure who was working for Gato.

After hearing this Naruto and Aayla along with Striker began to plan out how to handle this info and decied to give the man a chance to redeem himself after learning why he left Kirigakure. They had continued to help out around Wave like they had been.

Naruto was currently walking towards the bridge with Aayla, Striker, and around 24 troopers when he hears his comlink beep and he activates it "This is Naruto" he says.

He waits for a moment before he hears one of the guards stationed outside Tazuna's house respond "Sir just reporting that two of Gato's men made an attempt to likely take Miss Tsunami and her son hostage. However they never made it within 30 feet of the house before we put them down" he says.

Naruto nods hearing this "Very good Blitzer you and Tanker keep an eye out for anything else suspicious while remaining there" he orders getting a "Yes Sir!" before the comlink shuts off.

Naruto cracks his neck before looking at Aayla and his men "Looks like Gato is making his move we had better hurry" he says getting nods as the group quickens their pace to the bridge. When they group reaches the bridge they see Zabuza held in place by large dogs, Kakashi preparing to charge at him with a lighting covered fist, and a dome of what appears to be mirriors made of ice off to the side.

Naruto curses as he sees Kakashi about to end Zabuza's life "Kakashi stop!" he yells stopping Kakashi in his tracks.

Kakashi turns to see Naruto and his group "Naruto why did you stop me?" he questions.

Naruto and his group walk onto the bridge and stand near Kakashi "This fight is over Gato has betrayed Zabuza see for yourself" he says and points to behind Zabuza as the mist clears revealing Gato and a large force of around 200 bandits armed with swords, spears, axes, and other weapons.

Zabuza looks at Gato and snarls "Gato what is the meaning of this!" he yells in rage.

Gato sneers at Zabuza "It is just what it looks like you imbecile I am betraying you. I never intended to pay you and why should I when bandits are so much cheaper" he says mockingly before seeing Naruto, Aayla, and the troopers. He sneers before licking his lips seeing Aayal's exotic beauty "Men kill everyone except for the blue skinned chick as she will provide me with some _Exotic Entertainment_ " he says lechouresly as the men charge.

Naruto is beyond pissed upon hearing what Gato just said "909th FIRING LINE!" he orders as the troopers immediately carry out his orders and form two lines with one kneeling and the other standing behind them. They level their blasters at the charging bandits and wait for the order "WIPE THEM OUT BUT LEAVE GATO TO ME!" Naruto yells unclipping his red bladed lightsaber and activating it as the troopers open fire. The azure bolts of death slam into the attacking force in a near constant stream hitting the bandits in various places and riddling them with blaster burns and holes.

As the bandits fall Naruto charges through them his lightsaber glowing bloody crimson and reaches a shocked Gato before swinging and severing the little man's legs at the knees causing him to scream in pain. As Gato begins to fall Naruto slashes twice more severing his arms at the elbow once more eliciting a scream of pain from the man.

Naruto then stares down at the limbless form of Gato and holds out his arm with his hand in a cupping motions and begins to use the force to choke Gato "You come to this village and try to enlave it's people, you then threaten to enslave the woman I love and defile her, what do you have to say for yourself!" Naruto yells.

Gato who is gasping for air manages "Please…I will…Give…You..Whatever…You Want…Just don't..Kill Me!" he pleads while trying to breathe.

Naruto glares as the man for a moment "Not Interested" he snarls our before using the force to crush the greedy little wannabe tyrant's windpipe and spine killing him. Naruto lets the now dead Gato fall to the ground and deactivates his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking back over to the others.

Naruto looks at Zabuza who is free from Kakashi's dogs "You have a choice now Zabuza you can either die or you can leave this place with the young man accompanying you and live your life" he states giving him a choice.

Zabuza thinks for a minute before smirking "Kid my client betrayed me what the hell do you think I am going to do" he says.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "That's what I thought Zabuza" he says as a boy with long black hair grabs him and the two leave.

 ***A few days later***

Naruto, Aayla, and Striker stand at the end of the now completed bridge which Tazuna had named "The Great Naruto Bridge" despite Naruto's please for him not to. Across from them stood Kakashi and Team 7 "Well are you coming back with us Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

Naruot just shakes his head "Not at this time Kakashi there are still a few things I need to ctake care fo here. However I will be arriving in Konoha within a few days most likely the same day you get back" he says.

Kakashi nods hearing this "Very well I will let your parents know that you have returned" he says with a smile seen behind his mask.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Thank you Kakashi and I look forward to finally meeting them" he says before they say their farewells for now and Team 7 departs.

Naruto then turns to Tazuna and smiles "Now where were we in our talks my friend…" he says as the group begins to discuss various things and head back to Tazuna's house.

 ***Konoha Hokage's Office: A Few Days Later***

Kakashi and his team had made it back to Konoha and were currently giving their mission report to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage.

As Minato listens to the report his mind wanders to his still missing son Naruto. It had been 18 years since he disappeared and in that time both Kushina and he had suffered. It was bad enough that their only child vanished in front of their eyes but they also find out that they were now both sterile do to an overexposure to the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra in such close proximity. This had devastated them especially Kushina.

It was an initial shock that Kushina was also rendered sterile due to having been the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. However it turned out that the seal that used to contain the Kyuubi filtered the corrosive chakra into her body but the breaking of the seal flooded her system with the unfiltered chakra for a brief moment and rendered her infertile. He on the other hand had just spent to much time in close proximity to the Kyuubi when it was released and it seeped into his own body and reproductive organs sterilizing him.

It was only due to the near constant support of not only Minato himself but also Kushina's best friends Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, Tsunade Senu, and Tsume Inuzuka that she overcame her depression. It also helped that when Hitomi gave birth to her daughter Hinata two years after Naruto's disappearance that she named Kushina as Hinata's godmother.

Kushina spent a lot of time with Hitomi help her and Hiashi who was Hitomi's husband take care of Hinata. Minato was extremely grateful to his former teammate for letting Kushina help take care of little Hinata.

When Hitomi suddenly passed away after giving birth to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi Kushina was extremely saddened for the loss of her friend. However she upheld her duties as Hinata's Godmother and helped Hiashi who was stricken with grief over the loss of his wife raise Hianta. It actually got the point that Hiashi needed some time away from Hinata who reminded him so much of Hitomi and sent Hinata to live with Kushina and himself for a time.

Overtime Hiashi overcame his grief and Hinata ended up moving back into her home but still spent half the week at their house as she had come to see Kushina as a second mother.

Minato was broken out of his thought when he hears Kakshi clears his throat "Oh sorry about that Kakashi what did you say?" he asks.

Kakashi mentally wonders if this is what Gai feels like when he does the exact same thing. He then clears his throat "I said that I also made a rather shoicking find during the mission…I found Naruto" eh says dropping the bomb so to speak on Minato.

Minato sits there in shock for a moment as the words register before slamming his hands on his desk "WHAT WHERE IS HE!" he yells wanting to know where his son was. While Kami had visited him and Kushina and told them that she found Naruto she didn't give them any details about his life or when he would be returning.

Kakashi waves his hands in a placating manner "He had a few things to take care of in Wave but said he would be here around the day we got back" he says trying to calm his former sensei down.

Minato collapse back into his chair for a moment before signaling to one of his Anbu to go get Kushina. Mianto then turns back to look at Kakashi "I hope you are telling the truth Kakashi otherwise I will put you through horrors so unspeakable that they would make sending you on a suicide mission to destroy Iwa by yourself look tame" he warns

Kakashi gulps hearing this and mentally prays for Naruto to hurry up and arrive. The doors suddenly fly open and in walks a red haired woman with violet colored eyes "WHERE IS HE!" she yells looking at the group.

Minato smiles "He isn't here yet Kushina-chan, Kakashi said that he ran into him in Wave and that Naruto said he would be arriving around the same day Kakashi and his team got back" he says hoping to calm his wife.

Kushina's eyes widen before she glares as Kakashi "You had better be right Kakashi… **OR ELSE!** " she warns as her hair begins to float behind her in the shape of 9 tails. Minato and Kakashi shiver seeing this as even without the Kyuubi in her she still somehow was able to pull off that intimidation technique.

The grou0 stands there for a moment before an Anbu wearing a weasel mask bursts into the office "HOKAGE-SAMA! There is some sort of strange white fying machine hovering above the Hokage Tower!" he yells causing the trios eyes to widen as they rush to the roof of the building.

When they reach the roof of the building they see a strange machine with what appears to be two slanted wings, and two ball shaped portions sticking out slightly from the side near the nose of the machine. The machine begins to come closer to the them before landing on top of the building and they can see and white armored man in the ball like part, and one inside what appears to be the control center of the craft.

They take up defensive stances when the sides of the machine open and another white armored man steps out followed by tow figures wearing brown hooded cloaks that hide their faces. The figure that appears to be a woman judging from her figure lowers her hood shocking Minato and Kushina with her blue skin and head tails.

They look to the armored man who takes of his helmet revealing his features to them before they then looks to the figure with his hood still up. The figure reaches up and lowers his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks.

Minato and Kushina's eyes begin to water seeing the figure as he smiles "Father, Mother…I'm Back" he says revealing himself to be their no longer missing son Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4 A Family Reunited

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Well I am back with another chapter for all of you to enjoy. Not much else to say other than that so time to answer a few reviews.**

 **25522f: The reason for Naruto only having 5000 clone troopers is because I didn't want to give him a ridiculous amount of troops and 5000 seemed like a reasonable number. Also it is also because the clone troopers that make up the 909** **th** **are the Elite of the Elite. Nearly all of them are hardened veterans that have survived many battles. This has allowed them to hone their skills even more and troopers like Captain Striker who has been around since the beginning of the clone wars have skill levels comparable to the Nulls, Jango Fett, and even Adult Boba Fett.**

 **UnsanMusho: I am not sure if I will keep it strictly a Naruto x Aayla pairing or add at most 1 or 2 other girls to the pairing. However if I do decide to add someone to the pairing it won't be for a while since I want to try and take things slow in terms of potential romance buildup.**

 **Dragonfox123: Yes he will eventually meet the Kyuubi however I don't know when I will have him do so yet.**

 **Anime Death Angel: I will consider having Naruto use Force Vision to show his past. Kiba will definitely NOT be force sensitive as for Hinata not sure at this time.**

 **Spark681: I chose to make Minato and Kushina sterile because I wanted to do something different. In almost ALL of the stories in which Naruto disappears from the Elemental Nations during the sealing and Minato and Kushina survive they always have another kid while Naruto is missing.**

 **AvidNarutoFan: He told his past to Team 7 since the force told him that they would be able to lead him to his parents. What Naruto was doing in the few days before he arrived at Konoha will be revealed soon. Shaak Ti might appear soon maybe after the Chunin Exam Arc. Finally Naruto and Aayla are TECHNICALLY Jedi Masters, they are certainly at the skill level of a Jedi Master but were not given the rank of Master yet before Order 66 hit.**

 **Plums: Kushina arriving was due to Minato wanting her to be there since Kakashi had news regarding Naruto.**

 **In regards to the last line I admit it is kind of cheesy but I spent nearly an hour trying to figure out how I wanted that last part to go and what I wanted Naruto to say.**

 **Finally in regards to the whole Hinata thing, yes it might be considered forced. However take into account that in this story Kushina and Hitomi are best friends. Hitomi would likely want to help Kushina through her suffering and what better way than to make Kushina the Godmother of her soon be born child. Also I added it there as a base point in the event that I do add one or two girls to the pairing. Just because I included that in the story doesn't mean that Hinata will automatically be with Naruto I just left my options open.**

 **AlsianSilvanesti: I haven't decided yet but will likely chronicle Naruto's time in the Star Wars Universe in Flashbacks. However a Prequel Story to this one does sound like an interesting idea.**

 **Sterben Salamander: Thank you for the name ideas for some of the Clone Troopers and I might use a few of them.**

 **Now without further delay here is the next chapter. Oh before I foget I also have a new poll up on my profile to determine what the next story I publish will be so please take a look and vote. I will say that just because I have this poll up does not mean I am publishing another new story yet. I just want to see which of the choices you all would like to see the most and I should start planning out more.**

Time seemed to stand still as Minato and Kushina stared at the face of their no longer missing child. Kushina slowly walked towards Naruto before reaching up and cupping his cheek touching her only child for the first time in nearly two decades. She even flared her chakra just in case this was all some sick Genjutsu only for everything to remain the same. Tears of joy began to trail down her cheeks seeing this "My baby is finally home" she says before breaking down and embracing Naruto while crying tears of joy.

Naruto wraps his arms around his biological mother to comfort her as she cries into his chest. The identity of his biological parents and possibly meeting them were two of the things he had wanted the most in his life and he finally had both of them. However at the same time he couldn't help but reflect on his "Mother" and "Master" Shaak Ti and how much he missed her.

The bond that the two of them shared was more than just teacher and student it was mother and son. Over the years that they were together they had come to view each other as mother and son despite the Jedi Orders forbidding of attachments and bonds.

Naruto finishes reflecting on his "Mother" as he feels Kushina stop crying and pull away from him before wiping her eyes. Kushina smiles after she finishes drying her eyes "My Naru-chan look how big you have gotten" she says happily after getting a good look at him.

Naruto could swear he heard Striker snickering at the nickname his mother had given him but decides to ignore it for now "It's good to finally meet you mother…" he says before looking at Minato "And you as well father" he says as Minato walks over to them.

Minato smiles as pulls his son into a hug "It's great to finally see you again son" he says before releasing the hug.

Naruto smiles "I have so much to tell you about where I have been but before that some introductions are in order. First up allow me to introduce Captain Striker my second in command of my forces and one of my many bothers in all but blood" he says gesturing to Striker.

Striker takes a step forward before giving a quick salute "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, mam, and might I add it is an honor to meet the parents of the best General I have ever meet and my brother in all but blood" he says in a dignified voice.

Kushina and Minato are shocked to hear that their son holds such a high ranking position wherever he has been and decide to ask Naruto about it later "It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Striker and I speak for Kushina and myself when I say thank you for being there for our son" Minato says shaking Strikers hand.

Striker smiles slighting hearing this "It's my pleasure sir there is nobody I would rather follow than Naruto" he says his eyes speaking untold loyalty for his commander and friend.

Naruto just shakes his head with a chuckle hearing this before looking at his parents with a smile "Now allow me to introduce Aayla Secura my fellow Jedi Master…and lover" he says dropping the bomb so to speak on his parents as he wraps his arm around Aayla's waist.

Minato and Kushina gape like fish hearing that their son already has a lover as Aayla bows her head slightly "It is an honor to meet you both and as Naruto said my name is Aayla Secura and like him I hold the rank of Jedi Master" she says formally introducing herself.

Minato and Kushina finally overcome their shock before they smile at Aayla "It is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you" Kushina says eagerly looking forward to getting to know more about the young woman her son is in love with.

Minato nods his head in agreement with his wife "Now how about we head to the house and catch up on the last 18 years" he suggests.

Naruto nods hearing this "That sounds good" he says in agreement before holding up his wrist and turning his comlink on "Falco head back to base for now Aayla, Striker, and myself will likely be spending at least a few days here" he says to the pilot of the gunship.

The group can see the trooper in the front of the machine nod in understanding "Understood General just give me a call when you're ready for pickup" they can hear him say through the device on Naruto's wrist.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Will do my friend and safe flying" he says getting a nod and salute from Falco as the doors of the Gunship close and it lifts off before heading back towards their base in Uzushio. Naruto then turns to his parents and smiles "Now is there some place we can relax while I tell you about my life so far?" he asks.

Minato nods hearing this "Of course we can talk at our house" he says getting a nod from Kushina before they walk over to Naruto and his group. Minato places his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Okay everyone hold on to either Naruto or myself" he says as the group does just that. Minato then looks back at the Anbu standing off to the side "Hold all my meetings for the next few hours and let the council know that there will be a mandatory meeting tomorrow morning" he orders getting a nod from the Anbu who then leaves in a body flicker.

Minato then turns back to the group "Okay everyone here we go…and try not to puke" he says confusing those who didn't know what was about to happen right before they all vanished in a yellow flash. The group reappears in the living room of Kushina and Minato's house before Naruto, Aayla, and Striker stumble a bit.

Naruto regains his balance and swallows some of the bile in his throat before looking at Minato "What in the name of the force was that!" he asks still a little dizzy.

Minato chuckles a little "That was my Hirashin or Flying Thunder God Jutsu, it allows me to teleport to any place that I have marked with the seal" he explains.

The groups eyes widen hearing this "That would have really come in hand more than a few times" Striker comments getting nods from Naruto and Aayla.

Naruto snaps out of his amazement before he sits down on the couch with Aayla and Striker sitting on either side of him. Minato and Kushina sit on the couch opposite of them and look to Naruto "So how about I start at the beginning…" Naruto says before he begins to tell his biological parents about his life so far.

Minato and Kushina listen intently as Naruto explains the basic setup of the dimension he grew up in along with some key originations like the Galactic Senate. He also explains the Jedi Order and what their role in the galaxy was. Naruto then explains how he was found on the steps of the Jedi Temple and taken in to be trained as a Jedi. He explained the basics of the curriculum of the Jedi Order along with a brief explanation of what the force is along with a small demonstration when he used it to levitate his cup of tea to his hand shocking his parents.

Naruto then tells about how he trained as a Jedi, met Aayla, and how the two became friends. He goes onto explain how he reached the rank of Padawan and was chosen by Jedi Master Shaak Ti to be her Padawan learner. He gives a brief description of what his time as a Padawan was like before he undertook the trials and attained the rank of Jedi Knight. He also explained how Aayla who had been under the teaching of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos also attained the rank of Jedi Knight.

After taking a moment to gather himself Naruto went on to explain the beginning of the Clone Wars and his meeting Striker. Minato and Kushina were shocked to hear that their son had already been involved in a war that from what they had so far made all of the previous shinobi wars pale in comparison.

Naruto then went to explain some of the major battles he took part in and his time with the 909th Maelstrom Corps which Minato and Kushina got a chuckle out of due to the name of the group coinciding with his own. Naruto then told them about how he and Aayla confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple which got a girlish squeal of excitement out of Kushina.

Naruto explained how the war continued to escalate as time passed. He then sighed as he reached the point he was dreading telling them the most "It was after over 3 extremely bloody years of war that it finally ended but not in the way many hoped. The republic had just essentially ended the war after the deaths of Count Dooku and General Gevious at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi respectively. However there were still many worlds and systems still under the control of the Separatists so the war was still going. What nobody knew however was that the whole war was part of an intricate plan to destroy the Jedi" he says shocking Minato and Kushina.

Naruto clenches his fist tightly before continuing "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine turned out to be Darth Sidious the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for throughout the war and it was then that he **ended** the war. By using a secret order he had installed in inhibitor chips that were placed into the brains of the Clone Troopers during their growth he forced them to turn on their Jedi generals. Many never even saw the attack coming and were simply shot in the back by the very men they spent so much time fighting alongside" he says shocking his parents.

Naruto sighs sadly before he continues "However some clones managed to fight the effects of the chips and either warn their Jedi General or help them escape, however the majority of the time the Jedi stilled died and the clones that helped them were killed by their own brothers" he says.

Aayla wipes a tear from her eye "I was among the few that were warned but it came too late and I along the clone commander named Bly under my command were both killed" she says sadly shocking Minato and Kushina as Naruto hold her hand to comfort her.

Naruto then continues his story "The clones under my command also received the order but unlike many others they disobeyed those orders and refused to kill me due to the bonds we had made in the three years we fought side by side. However it was at this time that I felt the tens of thousands of deaths of my fellow Jedi through the force which knocked me out" he says causing Minato and Kushina to gasp at the thought of such a thing.

The blonde Jedi once again sighs sadly before continuing "After recovering from the backlash I began making plans on our next step but Striker informed me that our ship and only means of leaving the planet we were on was destroyed and that half of the 909th died with it. We were stranded with no way off the planet and the enemy knew our location and would send forces to kill not only myself but also every remaining trooper of the 909th" he says grimly getting another series of gasps from his parents.

Naruto smiles slightly before continuing "For the next two months we prepared for what would be without a doubt our final stand. The enemy arrived in force roughly 20,000 strong compared to our 2,501 including myself. Leading the enemy force was a former friend of mine Anakin Skywalker or as he had come to be called Darth Vader after his joining Darth Sidious. We charged the enemy head on ready to meet our end but not before taking as many of them with us as possible. I engaged Vader in a lightsaber duel and we clashed and after a fierce battle it ended with me being impaled on his blade after throwing the fight" he says shocking Minato and Kushina.

Kushina gasps hearing this "WHY WOUL YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE IMPALED!" she yells hysterically at hearing her son **allowed** himself to do such a thing.

Naruto smiles a little "It was because I knew that I wasn't going to survive the fight. Even if I had defeated Vader there were still the thousands of troops he brought with him. I may be and extremely skilled Jedi but even I have my limits and would have either been overwhelmed and killed or eventually tired and killed. Another reason was because I missed Aayla and wanted to be with her again" he says explaining his actions before kissing Aayla on the cheek. Hearing this Kushina seemed to calm down if only slightly.

Naruto took a sip of his tea before continuing "It was after my death that I found myself in a white void with the entire 909th and to my surprise Aayla along with Commander Bly. It was after a heartfelt reunion between Aayla and myself that Hikari or as you most likely know her Kami appeared" he says shocking Minato and Kushina. Naruot sets his cup down before continuing "She told me that she had been looking for me, I wasn't from that dimension, and offered me and the others with the choice to come here. Obviously we accepted her offer and after she gave us each a gift she sent us on our way and here we are" he says finishing his tale.

Minato and Kushina sit in silence for a moment as they absorb everything they had just been told. After a few minutes Minato decided to ask "What was the gifts that Kami-sama gave each of you?" he asked curious to what they received.

Naruto, Aayla, and Striker chuckled hearing this "For myself and my fellow troopers she fixed our DNA so that we now age at a normal rate" Striker says getting nods from the Minato and Kushina.

Aayla smiles as she sets down her cup of tea "For me Hikari activated my dormant chakra coils since apparently my race had the ability to wield it but due to not knowing about it they became dormant over time" she says shocking the two that another species had chakra.

Naruto chuckles a little before speaking up "For me Hikari restored my flagship the "Red Fox" along with all the vehicles, tech, and equipment that was on it at the time it was destroyed" he says shocking his parents that he had such things at his disposal.

The two parents overcome their shock before Kushina asks "Why didn't you come straight to Konoha after your arrival here?" she wonders a little sad that he didn't immediately come home.

Naruto finishes off his tea and sets the cup down "It was mainly due to us establishing a base in a set of coordinates that Hikari gave us. The location is apparently the home of our clan the Uzumaki" he says stunning the two.

After a moment the two get over their shock "Well that was a fascinating story and it was great to hear about your life so far" Minato says before looking at the clock and seeing it has gotten pretty late "How about we have dinner and go to bed for the night. I will be informing the council and the public of your return tomorrow morning" Minato says getting nods from Naruto and his group.

Kushina gets up and smiles "How about I go make us dinner?" she suggests before Aayla gets up "Please allow me to assist you as it is only right I help make dinner as we are guests" she says getting a nod from Kushina before the two head into the kitchen.

Naruto gets up and stretches before deciding to have a look around the house. He sees some pictures of his parents when they were younger along with one of them where Kushina has a very noticeable belly bump. He wipes a tear seeing this before continuing on his way. He sees what appear to be bedrooms with one clearly being his parents as indicated by the sign on the door. Another appears to have been his judging from the sign on the door and all the baby toys in the room. There was a room with the sign saying "Hinata" on the door which confused him as to who that could be maybe a younger sibling. Finally further down the hall there were two guest rooms.

After finishing his exploration of the house Naruto walks back to the living room and sees Striker helping set the table as Aayla and his mother set food on it. Once all the food is on the table everyone takes a seat and gives thanks for the meal before digging in.

As everyone ate they made small talk and Naruto told some of the funnier stories about his life so far like the time he put a dye pack in the laundry which turned the robes of every Jedi Knight and Master in the Temple at the time bright neon pink. This got laughs from everyone and a bonus shocked look from Aayla as she remembered that happening but the culprit was never caught.

Everyone continued to eat when Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bugging him "I was wondering who is Hinata? When I was exploring the house earlier I saw a room with her name on it, is she my sister or something?" he asks his parents who stop eating.

Minato and Kushina smile a little before answering "No Hinata isn't your sister, in fact you don't have any siblings due to Kushina and myself being sterile" he says shocking the group before he continues "The night of your birth when the Kyuubi was released it flooded your mother's system rendering her sterile. Then when I was fighting the Kyuubi I spent too much time in close proximity to it and it's corrosive chakra rendered me sterile" he says explaining to them why they were sterile.

Minato then wraps his arm around Kushiha to comfort her as she wipes a tear from her eyes "Due to this and your disappearance Kushina fell into a deep depression and it was only due to her best friends that she was brought out of it. Two years after your disappearance one of her best friends Hitomi Hyuuga the wife of the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga got pregnant and named Kushina the godmother of her soon to be born daughter Hinata. Helping Hitomi and Hiashi with little Hinata brought Kushina fully out of her depression. Sadly two years after Hinata's birth Hitomi passed away after giving birth to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi" he says continuing his explanation.

Kushina decides to take over for Minato "After Hitomi's death Hiashi needed some time to grieve and asked if we could take Hinata in for awhile since he needed some space from her as she reminded him so much of Hitomi. So for the next several years Hinata lived with us so Hiashi could grieve and in that time Hinata became like a daughter to the two of us. Hiashi eventually finished grieving and Hinata moved back into the Hyuuga clan house however she still spends half the week here since she had come to see us as family" Kushina says finishing the explanation.

Naruto and his group sit there in silence for a moment taking in what they were just told. Naruto had no idea that his parents had been rendered sterile or that his disappearance had hurt his biological mother so much. After a moment he comes to a decision "I will have to thank Hinata for being there for you when I wasn't able to and filling the void my disappearance left in your heart" he says to Kushina.

Kushina smiles slightly hearing this "Helping raise Hinata helped fill the void but it didn't heal it. Everyday you were gone I wondered what happened to you, where you were, if you were safe, and what your life was like. However now that you are back the void has been filled and I look forward to being there for you and watching you grow even more" she says lovingly.

After this touching and emotional moment everyone finished eating and after Naruto helped his mother with the dishes everyone sat down to watch some television before getting ready for bed. Striker took one spare room while Naruto and Aayla shared the other, while Minato and Kushina went into their own room.

Naruto and Aayla changed into their sleepwear which was his boxers in Naruto's case and a lavender colored night gown that went down to her mid thighs in Aayla's case and got into bed. Aayla laid on her side and cuddled up to Naruto resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Naruto kissed her forehead lovingly before looking at the ceiling thinking about the day. He had finally met his parents and looked forward to what the future would bring. He soon drifted off to sleep his dreams filled with himself, Aayla, his parents and what the future may bring.

 **End Chapter 4**

 **Quick AN: Well here is chapter 4 for all of you and I hope you all liked it. This would have initially been out around May 11** **th** **or a few days later, however I had some computer trouble and had to send my laptop in for repairs.**

 **Turns out something was wrong with the motherboard and it wasn't receiving power or something like that since I wasn't able to turn on my laptop at all. This left me without access to a laptop for over two weeks and after suffering computer withdrawal for the two weeks I finally got it back yesterday on the 26** **th** **. Luckily I still had all my files and documents on the computer so I didn't lose anything and even if I did lose them I have them all backed up so no worries there.**

 **Anyway that's all I wanted to say since I just wanted to let everyone know why I wasn't updating or responding to messages and reviews. My next update will likely be my Maelstrom in DC story but no guarantees about that as I might feel likely updating something else instead.**


	5. Chapter 5 The True Leader

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am back and sorry about the delay regarding this update. It was a combination of being busy, lazy, the holidays, and publishing a new story. The story in question is a Naruto x Halo crossover called "Noble of Konoha".**

 **Also I have recently been on a pretty big Disney binge and have been watching a lot of the older movies I grew up watching. It has inspired me to write a few new stories in the near future. The stories will all be crossover stories and are Naruto x Atlantis the Lost Empire, Naruto x Zootopia, Naruto x Treasure Planet, and finally Naruto x A Goofy Movie/ An Extremely Goofy movie. There will also be other stories residing in what I will be calling the Disney-Pixar-Dreamworks universe or DPD. Now with that out of the way time to answer some reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you and yeah I haven't seen anyone do that before regarding Hinata either.**

 **HitmaN007: Yes it is I blame Windows 10 since I have NEVER had as many problems with any of the other computers I have owned before as I have with this one. Also how did you post 2 reviews on the same chapter?**

 **AvidNarutoFan: Yes it is currently the time between Wave and the start of the Chunnin Exams and it is a month to go before the start of the Exams. Also the answer to your question regarding Shaak Ti is a yes.**

 **UnsanMusho: Well can't really say much regarding your review so in the immortal words of River Song "Shh…Spoilers".**

 **Plums: Yeah after I posted the chapter I noticed it felt really redundant but it was a necessary part. On the bright side it was the last time I had to explain his time in the Star Wars universe like that.**

 **Myafroatemydog: I stated it before and I will say it again just because I had Kushina and Minato help raise Hinata DOES NOT AUTOMATICALLY MEAN SHE WILL BE WITH NARUTO. I did that as I haven't seen it done before and I like to keep my options open in the event I do decide to pair her with Naruto. As for Naruto and Aayla converting Konan from the Akatsuki I will consider it.**

 **Drake Darkvenom: Yeah I guess I did forget that Naruto was already told his parents were now sterile.**

 **Mad Commander: Will take it into consideration if I do decide to make it more than a single pairing. Hinata and the rest of the other Genin are currently 16 years old. Naruto was born 2 years before them and Minato raised the Graduation age from 12 to 16. Basically everyone is their Shippuden Age but everything that happened after Canon Graduation has been pushed back by 4 years.**

 **Well that is all for reviews at this time as this Author Note has dragged on long enough. Before I forget though those of you that have been leaving reviews in Spanish please stop as I don't know Spanish and have no idea what you're saying.**

 **I have a poll on my profile and I would really appreciate it if everyone took the time to vote as it pertains to my "Total Drama Maelstrom" story and said story is on standby until the poll is closed. Finally this story is now my SECOND most popular story with 845 Followers, 712 Favorites, 176 Reviews, and a total of 51,704 Views.**

The morning rays of sunlight had already begun to shine through the bedroom window. However Naruto and Aayla had yet to get up from the position they fell asleep in despite the two being awake. Naruto was gently running his left hand along Aayla's lekku his fingers ghosting along the sensitive appendages. Aayla meanwhile hummed quietly occasionally letting out a low moan at his touch.

The two lovers enjoyed peaceful moments like this the most especially since they were so far and in between when they were fighting in the clone wars. Often times they would be stationed on almost opposite sides of the frontlines millions of light years apart in completely different systems. This lead to the two not seeing much of each other except for the rare times when they worked together or had leave at the same time. It was during said rare times of leave that they made the most of their short time off spending nearly every moment together before ultimately being called back to lead yet another battle.

However despite their long gaps of separation the two were never truly apart as they shared one of the most intimate of connections…a Force Bond. A Force Bond was essentially as the name suggests is a bond between two people through the force. Through the bond the two were able to communicate through great distances, fight in perfect harmony, and allowed each other to borrow upon the strengths and abilities of each other while also strengthening each other. One final thing the bond gave them was something they only discovered when they made love for the first time. Through the bond they felt each other's pleasure only enhanced to an almost unimaginable level. It was as if they ceased being two separate beings and instead melded into one. There was no Naruto, no Aayla only the perfectly melded single entity of pleasure. The only side effect of this was that while they made love they were almost completely oblivious to the world around them, which they learned after nearly getting caught by Shaak Ti when she surprised Naruto with a visit one time when they were all on leave.

Naruto and Aayla continued to lay in bed for a few minutes longer before Aayla looked and they shared a tender kiss. As their lips parted the two smiled lovingly and conveyed their thoughts through their bond.

 ***30 minutes later***

Kushina was walking down the hallway to the room shared by her son and his lover with a large smile on her face. She was feeling happier than she had in years, in fact the last time she was this happy was when she first found out she was pregnant with Naruto. The cause for her happiness was the return of her beloved baby after nearly 20 years. It did sadden her quite a bit that she had missed so much of his life and that he probably didn't need her to be such a large point in his life with him being a grown man now…with a lover to boot. However she brightened up a bit upon realizing that despite him needing her to such a degree as he would during his childhood he still wanted her in his life.

She reached the door to the shared bedroom of Naruto and Aayla and knocked on it to see if the two were up yet "Naruto-kun, Aayla are you two awake yet? Breakfast will be ready soon." She asks. A minute passes with no response so Kushina decides to open the door to see if the two are up. She looks into the room and raises an eyebrow upon seeing the bed empty and begins to wonder if they had already woke up and were maybe outside in the back yard.

Kushina turns to leave but stops when she hears the shower in the bathroom running. Making her way over the bathroom door she notices it is partly open and pokes her head in and notices Naruto's discarded clothes on the floor. She smiles seeing this figuring he is in the shower and opens her mouth to tell him breakfast is almost ready when she hears a feminine moan. Kushina then notices a pair of blue-skinned cheeks held up by a pair of hands followed by a blue-skinned back and the "head-tails" of Aayla pressed up against the glass of the shower door.

Seeing this cause Kushina to blush before she notices the cheeks and back pull back from the glass. However a moment later what is clearly the front of Aayla is pushed up against the glass in its place "Ahh Naruto right there!" Aayla moans out as a pair of hands cups her breast and spiky blonde hair can be seen behind her. Steam begins to pour out of Kushina's ears as her face is redder than her hair at accidently walking in on her son and his lover clearly in the middle of the throes of passion.

Kushina quickly leaves the bathroom silently shutting the door behind her before running out of the bedroom into the hallway. She takes a deep breath before she hears chuckling and looks to see Striker standing across from her devoid of his armor instead wearing a black bodysuit of some kind "You walked in on them while they were _intimate_ didn't you ma'am?" he asks upon seeing her flustered state. Kushina just nods her head in response getting another chuckle from the trooper "Don't worry about it ma'am I have done the same thing myself. However considering what happens when those two make love it is understandable" he says cryptically.

Kushina having finally got her blush under control raises an eyebrow hearing this "What do you mean by that?" she asks.

Striker smile before looking at the door leading to Naruto and Aayla's room "When those two are together like that it is as if the entire world around them fades away and it is only them" he says with a kind smile happy for his friends. Kushina's eyes widen hearing this as she had no idea that the love between Naruto and Aayla was that deep. She turns her head to look at the door before smiling knowing that her son has such love in his life.

Kushina then looks back to Striker and smiles "Thank you for telling me that Striker, and breakfast will be ready shortly" she says grateful to the man for everything he told her.

Striker chuckles before snapping a salute "Happy to help ma'am and would you like my assistance in preparing breakfast?" he asks getting a giggle and nod from Kushina in response before the two head to get breakfast ready.

 ***One hour later***

Naruto and Aayla freshly showered and dressed in their Jedi robes happily walk into the dining room to see Kushina and Striker just finish putting the food on the table as Minato reads the morning newspaper at the table. Minato looks up from the paper and smiles seeing the two "Good morning you two" he says before folding up the paper and setting it to the side.

Naruto smiles back "Good morning everyone sorry we weren't able to help with breakfast" he says apologetically.

Kushina just smiles hearing this "Nonsense dear you were probably just emotionally tired from yesterday, and Aayla was probably as well" she says getting a chuckle from the two Jedi masters before they take a seat and everyone begins to eat.

As everyone eats their breakfast Naruto looks to Minato "So what is the plan for today?" he asks wondering what is going to happen.

Minato swallows the eggs he had been chewing before answering "Well after breakfast there is a Council meeting between the Clan heads, Elders, and Civilian council in which I will inform them of your return. You along with Aayla and Striker will need to attend this. After that I will announce your return to the rest of the village" he says getting nods from Naruto, Aayla, and Striker.

Naruto then reaches over to the plate of sausages and scoops a few onto his plate before holding it up to Aayla "Would you like some more sausage Aayla?" he asks causing Kushina to nearly choke on her food and take a drink.

Aayla smiles before shaking her head "No thank you Naruto I am almost full, maybe later though" she says politely declining and nearly causing Kushina to do a spit take at the innuendo as her mind drifts back to earlier. Striker seeing this can't help but smirk as he could tell the two Jedi were completely oblivious to the possible innuendo and the reaction of Kushina.

The rest of breakfast passed pretty quickly much to the hidden relief of Kushina as she didn't think she could handle anymore oblivious innuendoes from the pair of Jedi. After getting the dishes from breakfast cleaned up Minato Hirashined everyone to the Hokage tower. As they stood outside the doors to the Council room Minato turned to Naruto "Okay Naruto your mother and I will go in first and after a few minutes I will call for the three you to enter" he says getting a nod from the three.

Minato and Kushina then enter the council room and take their respective seats with Kushina sitting in the seat reserved for the head of the Namikaze Clan next to the other clan heads consisting of Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Chouza Akimichi. Minato sat down in the seat reserved for the Hokage next to the his advisors and Elder Council consisting of Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, and the now retired Sandaime Hokage and head of the Sarutobi clan Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Minato looks around the room seeing that everyone was present including the civilian council and smiles "Good morning everyone and thank you for arriving so early as we have much to discuss today particularly a very special announcement" he says greeting everyone and starting the meeting.

Hiashi looks to his former teammate with an impassive face "I presume it is regarding the mysterious flying craft that appeared above and then landed on the Hokage tower yesterday afternoon?" he remarks stoically as it was the only really notable thing to have happened recently to warrant a hastily called meeting.

Minato chuckles a bit before smiling "Yes that is part of it and it ties into the main reason for this meeting which is the return of someone who has been missing from our village for nearly 20 years" he says causing nearly everyone's eyes to widen and Kushina to smile. Minato then looks to the door "You may come in now" he says as everyone turns their attention to the now opening doors. As the doors open three figures walk in two wearing brown hooded cloaks with the hoods up hiding their features and one in some kind white form fitting armor.

The figures approach the meeting table and stop a few feet away before the two hooded figures remove their hoods revealing their features to everyone. The councils are initially shocked by Aayla's appearance before they turn their attention to the nearly identical replica of their Minato save for the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Minato smiles proudly for a moment "Allow me to introduce my no longer missing son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Aayla Secura, and Captain Striker" he says shocking the councils.

Naruto and Aayla bow their heads slightly in greeting for a moment before Naruto takes a step forward "I am as my father introduced Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, however I prefer just Uzumaki since it is less of a mouthful. I hold the rank of Jedi Master in the Jedi Order like my companion Aayla here, and am the commander of the 909th Maelstrom Corps with Captain Striker here as my second in command" he says introducing himself along with Aayla and Striker.

Once more the councils are rendered speechless for a moment as they try to process everything they have heard. After a moment they regain their bearings and Hiruzen is the first break the silence "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto and I have to admit you are a near carbon copy of your father in terms of looks" he says with a slight chuckle at the end.

Hearing this Naruto and his group also chuckle a bit "It is a pleasure to meet you and regarding your statement about my looks I do admit it holds some merit. However I think I may have my father beat in terms of looks don't you think Aayla?" he jokes getting a few chuckles from the Clan Heads.

Aayla take a moment making it look as if she is thinking it over before smiling "I have to agree with you there Naruto. While your father does have the "Pretty-Boy" type of looks you have the "Pretty-Boy but with a Wild side" type of looks that beats it every time" she remarks getting more snickers for the Clan heads as a small cloud of depression hangs above Minato's head. Meanwhile Kushina smiles happily from her seat as she is really starting to like Aayla.

After a few moments the chuckling begins to die down and Hiashi looks to Naruto "Naruto-san you said that you and Aayla-san are Jedi Masters of the Jedi order what does that mean?" he asks curious about the titles.

 ***** Naruto smiles at the question before going on to explain what exactly a Jedi is and what the order is along with its role. By the end his explanation many in the room are shocked and intrigued by what they were just told.

Meanwhile as this was going on Danzo was thinking about the flying craft that Naruto and his group arrived in. The technology behind it was easily decades if not centuries ahead of anything they currently had and if he got his hands on it and anything else the young Uzumaki had he could not only make himself Hokage but also make Konoha the uncontested super power of the Elemental Nations.

With this in mind he began his plans to acquire the tools that would lead to his rise "Uzumaki-san I was wondering what that flying craft was that you and your group arrived in was?" he asks playing it off as if he was just curious about the strange machine.

Naruto looks over to Danzo and immediately gets a warning from the force to be extremely wary of this man and to be on guard. That coupled with the fact that just the look of Danzo was giving him a very "Palpatine" type of vibe raised more than a few red flags for him. Naruto brought his right hand up and scratch the back of his right ear three times with his middle finger sending a silent sign to Striker to be on guard and ready for anything. Striker seeing this understood the action and brought his arms to rest near his blaster pistol holsters ready to draw them at a moment's notice. Aayla on the other hand got the message Naruto was sending through their bond and shifted her stance and arms so she could draw and activate her lightsaber in a split second if need be.

Naruto after sending the signal let his arms rest at his side before answering "It is called a LAAT-Gunship and is mainly used to transport people from place to place in a short amount of time why do you ask?" he explains while leaving out it was quite heavily armed.

Danzo feeling that Naruto was leaving vital information out but unable to prove anything at the time decides to try going about it another way "I was merely curious as it is clearly far more advanced than anything we currently have access too. Additionally since you are a citizen of Konoha I assume you would be willing to let us examine one to see how it works?" he says causing a the Civilian council to nod in agreement while the rest of the councils narrow their eyes at Danzo having an idea of what he might be up to.

Naruto simply shakes his head in response "I am sorry but you are wrong on both accounts. I may have been born in this village however I am not a citizen as I grew up in the Republic and am a member of the Jedi Order. Furthermore the LAAT-Gunship and any other technology in my possession is property of the Neo Uzushio Republic" he states flat out denying Danzo access to any of the technology he brought with him. It was completely obvious to Naruto that Danzo wanted to get his hands on the advanced weapons in the hands of the 909th.

Danzo scowled at being denied access to the weaponry and was about to say something when he was interrupted "What do you mean you refuse to let us examine the technology!" one of the civilian councils yelled in outrage.

Naruto merely sighed before looking at the man "My answer was very clear I will not allow anyone to examine any of the technology in my possession so that they can replicate it" he states reiterating his previous statement.

The man just got even angrier hearing this and stands up "Now you listen here I don't care if you are the Hokage's son you have no right to deny us anything! You come in here with that tail headed abomination-GACK!" he begins to say only stop and reach to his throat which feels like it is being crushed.

All eyes turn to Naruto who is standing there with his arm outstretched hand poised as if cupping something and glaring heatedly at the man. Naruto's left eye begins to turn from the normal sky blue to a sulfuric yellow with a fiery red ring surrounding the pupil. He continues glaring at the choking man "I find your lack of respect and your hypocrisy to be _**UNACCEPTABLE!"**_ He snarls while increasing the pressure on the man's throat.

Naruto glares even harder at the man and further increases the pressure on his throat making him gasp even more "You called my love a degrading name used to slander her people and an _Abomination_ and yet since the moment she revealed herself I have sensed the lust for her just oozing off of you!" he snarls and is about to crush the man's throat. However be he can carry out his action Danzo sends a discreet signal to his men hidden in the shadows of the room causing them to jump down and surround Naruto, Aayla, and Striker with their swords drawn.

In response to this Striker whips out his blaster pistols and levels them at two of the mask wearing men, Aayla draws her lightsaber and activates it the blue colored blade of plasma humming to life with a _snap-hiss_. Naruto meanwhile raises his right arm and uses the force to call his lightsaber to his hand before thumbing the activation switch igniting the blue blade.

Everyone's eyes widen at seeing this turn of events before Minato stands up "What is the meaning of this stand down now!" he yells at the Anbu who just remain where they are.

Danzo looks over to Minato and narrows his lone visible eye "They are merely doing their duty Hokage-sama after all your son is attacking a member of the council" he remarks with a hidden smirk.

Minato silently curses as Danzo is technically right even if the man brought it on himself for insulting Aayla in such a way. Minato was well aware of how horrible that particular term was to people of Aayla's race after having been told about it along with Kushina this morning while learning more about the Twi'lek and her people. Minato sighs before looking to Naruto "Naruto I know what he said was despicable but release him" he says hating the fact that he did so.

Naruto stand there for a moment before releasing his grip on the man's throat causing him to gasp as he refilled his lungs with air. Naruto and Aayla then turn of their lightsabers and Striker lowers his blaster pistols slightly. Danzo seeing an opportunity sends another discreet signal to two of the men and they move to attack the group. However before they make it within two feet of the group Striker blasts one through the skull with a single blaster shot killing the man instantly.

The other attacking Anbu levels a swing at Naruto who quickly activates his lightsaber and cuts through the man swords instantly along with sever the upper-half of the man's head from his body. The now dead Anbu falls lifelessly to the floor the both halves of his head smoking and glowing slight where Naruto's bladed sliced through and instantly cauterized the flesh and bone.

Naruto then levels his lightsaber at Minato shocking everyone but none more so than Minato and Kushina. Naruto glares at Minato as his right eye once again changes to sulfuric yellow and molten red "You proclaim yourself as the leader of this people yet your own soldiers blatantly disobey you and attack people. You are no true leader you are simply a man pretending be one…this meeting is over we shall be at your office waiting for you when you are done playing here" he snarls his eyes hardening as he deactivates his lightsaber and walking out of the room with Aayla and Striker following beside him.

Everyone is speechless but what they just witnessed. Not only were two Anbu taken out with such ease they might as well been civilians but Naruto also debased Minato's rule as Hokage in front of the entire council. However the battle hardened shinobi and the elders couldn't get the look in Naruto's eyes out of their mind. It was something that was rarely ever seen even among Kages, the look of a TRUE LEADER. One who has earned the complete and utter respect and loyalty of everyone under their command and lead said people through to safety time and time again no matter the circumstance.

After a few moments of silence Minato cleared his throat getting everyone's connection "This meeting is over go about whatever business you have. I will be announcing my sons return to the village within the next few hours" he says getting up with Kushina following suit and the two leaving via Hirashin. After the two left everyone else began to file out of the room with their own thoughts. However unknown to everyone Danzo was smirking at his plans beginning to bear fruit as not only had he seen the extent of two of the weapons in the possession of the Uzumaki boy but he had also inadvertently made the Yondaime Hokage lose face.

After leaving the council room Naruto and his group arrived in his father's office and waited for his arrival. Moments later said individual arrived with Kushina in tow and just plopped down in his chair behind his desk before sighing tiredly. Minato then looked up at Naruto and couldn't help but scowl slightly "Do you have any idea at what the ramifications of the stunt you just pulled could lead too?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Naruto merely stared down at his father for a moment before speaking "I opened your eyes to the truth while at the same time laid the groundwork for you to possibly capture those who would conspire against you" he states calmly.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widen at hearing this as the thought hadn't even occurred to them. By publically calling out Minato's leadership like that it could lead to people who were against Minato to become more bold in their possible plans to undermine him and thereby more liable to make mistakes or slip up leading to them getting caught.

Naruto just stared at his parents as they continued to think "However I also meant what I said back there. You claim to be the leader of these people yet there are those under your command you actively plot to remove you from your station. A true leader is one who has earned the total and unconditional loyalty of those under his or her command and until you have done so all you are is a pretender." He says causing Minato to sink into his chair since he knew it was true.

Naruto lets his father think for a few minutes before continuing "Now I need to inform you that we will likely only be staying in this village for another day or two at most" he says shocking his parents.

Kushina's eyes widen hearing this "What do you mean you are going to be leaving this is your home" she says her eyes watering up slightly at the thought of her son leaving so soon after finally coming back into her life.

Naruto sighs hearing this and upon seeing his mother on the verge of crying "What I mean is that it is time for us to go back to Neo Uzushisho as we have been gone for to long as it is. There is still much to do their in terms of rebuilding and settling. Furthermore I stand by my statement from the meeting, despite being born here this is not my home. My home is the Republic, Jedi Order, and with Aayla and my brothers" he says wrapping his arm around Aayla's waist and she doing the same to him with her own arm. Naruto sees tears now trailing down Kushina's cheeks and mentally curses before coming up with an idea "However I could use someone to help teach Aayla and myself how to use our chakra, preferably someone who would also know their way around Uzushio in the event I need to know some things about the island" he says with a small smile.

Kushina's eyes widen hearing this as she realizes what he is hinting at and looks to Minato who is just smiling and nods in her direction. Kushina smiles before launching forward and hugging Naruto tightly nearly knocking him off his feet in the process getting a chuckle from the others in the room. After a few minutes Kushina releases Naruto who has a smile on his face. However moments later he turns to look out the window feeling the force drawing him in that direction. He turns to look at Aayla who nods signifying she also felt it. They both felt the presence of someone that was force sensitive and that person was heading their way.

 **END CHAPTER 5**

 **QUICK BUT IMPORTANT AN:**

 ***I HAVE RECEIVED A FEW REVIEWS ABOUT REPEATEDLY HAVING NARUTO EXPLAIN HIS LIFE WHICH IS WHY I DIDN'T SHOW IT THIS TIME.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW PEOPLES THOUGHTS ON ME BRINGING AHSOKA TANO AND BARISS OFFEE INTO NARUTO'S WORLD AT SOME POINT.**

 **FINALLY PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, AND TO THE GUESTS LEAVING REVIEWS IN SPANSISH ON ALL OF MY STORIES PLEASE STOP!**


End file.
